LA VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: LA CAÍDA DE UN REINO
by bravethunder
Summary: "Sacrificaremos nuestra sangre, matamos por honor. Somos los santificados, nuestras armaduras manchadas de sangre estan. No más vivir en miedo, ¡Es hora de alzar a nuestro Rey!" Equestria ya no es un mundo donde se vive en alegria, pues el Rey ha muerto, y la Reina Celestia esta al borde de la locura. ¿Sus hijas podran evitar que Canterlot caiga como el resto del mundo?
1. LA LEYENDA DEL REY DE EQUESTRIA

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRA HISTORIA (SI, OTRA XD) PERO ESTA HISTORIA COMO SIEMPRE MENCIONO ES LA CONCLUSION A OTRA SAGA, A OTRO PERSONAJE QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO SE GANO MI CORAZON Y CREO HABERLO MENCIONADO YA HACE UN AÑO Y TAMBIEN HACE POCO.**

**¡ARTURO VOLVIO! EL UNICO Y GENUINO ARTURO VOLVIO (INSERTE VOZ DE MILHOUSE) VOLVIO PERO EN SU HIJA. **

**COMO LLEVO UN AÑO HACIENDO SPIN-OFFS DE ESTE PERSONAJE CREO QUE YA LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE DAR RAZON PORQUE TANTAS HISTORIAS ALREDEDOR DE ESTE PERSONAJE. Y COMO DIJE HACE MAS DE UN AÑO (O DOS, TENGO MALA MEMORIA XD) QUE A DIFERENCIA DE OTROS PERSONAJES QUE SI TIENEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VOLVER.**

**EL NO VOLVERIA. Y ASI FUE, ARTURO NO VOLVERA. PORQUE ÉL ES QUIEN ES. Y ESTA HISTORIA EN SI. ES MÁS COMO UNA ODISEA QUE UNA HISTORIA PUES "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" SERAN LA CONCLUSION DE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS PERO EN MEDIO ESTÁ ESTA HISTORIA.**

**Y SI, SI LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES REPRESENTAN ALGO, ESTA SERA LO CONTRARIO.**

**ARTURO SIEMPRE FUE LA NATURALEZA HUMANA Y SI LO GRAFICO; HUMANIDAD-ARTURO / DIVNIDAD-RADIANTSHIELD**

**ASI QUE AQUI VERAN UNA HISTORIA QUE A PESAR DE ESTAR RELACIONADA CON LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES, ESTARÁ BAJO LA HISTORIA QUE HUBO ANTES, Y AUNQUE DE IGUAL MANERA NO ES NECESARIO LEER LAS PRECUELAS YA QUE AQUI SE RELATARA MUCHA HISTORIA, AGRADECERIA MUCHO QUE AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON LAS PRIMERAS DOS PARTES ESTEN PRESENTES PUES TAMBIEN ESTA HISTORIA ES SIMBOLO DE MI AMOR HACIA USTEDES, EN GENERAL. PERO MÁS A LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO A ARTURO DESDE SUS COMIENZOS.**

**EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO PROLOGO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VERE PRONTO. LOS QUIERE SU AMIGO BRAVETHUNDER.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 0: LA LEYENDA DEL REY DE EQUESTRIA: UN HOMBRE QUE SE CONVIRTIO EN UN VERDADERO MONARCA—

"_El mundo fue invadido por un hombre que pregonaba la salvación, pero yo vi algo más que salvación… Equestria necesita un verdadero héroe. Me necesita a mi"_

Han pasado 200 desde que Equestria perdió a su primer y ultimo rey. Un rey que falleció a los 179 años. Un rey humano. Equestria experimento la gracia de ser liderados por un hombre que vino de un mundo lejano, conoció a la Princesa Celestia y contrajeron matrimonio.

Este Rey era alabado por ser quien es; Un ser despiadado sin corazón, un hombre que encontraba solución a los problemas con violencia, un hombre que llego a matar a muchas personas con el fin de preservar lo que consideraba lo más puro: Familia.

Este hombre, en su juventud. Un chico incauto y torpe, de nobles deseos y un brillante futuro. Pero fue desgraciado por la llegada de una mujer, de cabello rubio con un aura multicolor, con un par de alas blancas y alta como él. Un día que yacía dormido en su habitación, esta mujer no recordaba su pasado ni quien era. Pero el le dio un nombre, un nombre que cambiaría todo.

"**Celeste**"

Y así comenzó su vida con Celeste, una mujer proveniente de una dimensión muy diferente a la suya, donde la violencia no era la solución a los problemas, y comenzó a aprender el significado de amor, tolerancia y lo más importante. Amistad.

Pero no todo fue maravilloso, pues este chico perdió a Celeste en manos de un cruel hombre, de otro humano. Uno que no debe de ser nombrado pero dado el caso. Ese hombre se llamaba Albert Knives, él fue la causa de la aparición de Celeste en el mundo terrenal y causo que este chico se convirtiera en lo que es hoy.

Perdió las esperanzas, perdió la fe, perdió toda creencia sobre lo justo. Y se convirtió en un ser despiadado, egoísta y maligno. Y vagó por el mundo buscando a su amada Celeste, pasando así cinco años hasta que la encontró moribunda, sin brillo en sus ojos y supo que, si el mundo no cambiaba para Celeste, él lo obligaría a cambiar.

Y tras una serie de eventos desafortunados este chico creció con el odio en su corazón, salvo a su amada. Sí, pero yacía dentro de él la desesperanza y el infortunio, temía que un día se la volvieran arrebatar. Y así pasó.

Un día, Celeste comenzó a notar que su presencia le iba arrebatando la vida. Y en un acto de amor/desesperación tuvieron una pequeña niña, de nombre Shanalotte Naydelin. Esta bebe, dulce infante nacido con una bendición. Tenía heterocromia, un ojo lo tenia de color dorado y el otro guinda. Pero esta bendición eventualmente se convertiría en una maldición.

Y pasaron los años, ellos siguieron disfrutando su vida, a pesar de que Celeste tenia los días contados. Si no volvía a ese reino mágico donde comandaba a sus súbditos con amor, moriría. Durante esos años tuvieron a un par de niñas. Gemelas, de nombre igual a su madre; Celeste, una pequeña niña de ojos azul claros con el cabello rubio oscuro, de gran destreza y audacia. Pero muy ingenia y a veces torpe, en cambio su hermana. Theresa, es una pequeña de ojos color café claro con el cabello marrón, muy inteligente y muy fuerte, pero de poca resistencia. Ambas son mitades de la otra. Ambas se complementan y de no ser por ellas Equestria no seria lo que es hoy en día.

El padre al saber que sus hijas también serian un tesoro, algo único. Temió que su especie se las arrebatara encima, así que el día que Celeste. O, Celestia tuvo que volver a su reino opto por dejar a sus hijas en los brazos de su madre y con lágrimas la dejo partir a su mundo, este hombre. Vio como el amor de su vida se iba y con una voluntad única. Un deseo inquebrantable corrió hacia su esposa, quien había cruzado un portal único que rasgo toda tela de espacio-tiempo y lo cruzo llegando a ese mágico reino.

**Equestria.**

Llego a ese reino donde muchas cosas pasaron, y todas malas hacia él. El universo, no. La creación se oponía ante la existencia de un humano en un mundo hecho para ponys, la creación sabía que este humano traería dolor y penas a ese pacifico reino que lo condeno morir en ese instante, y así fue. Ese hombre murió convertido en piedra en presencia de su amada, de su esposa. La princesa Celestia, gobernadora de Equestria junto con su hermana.

Y así como ese hombre murió apenas creyó que seria feliz por estar junto con su nueva familia.

Al menos así fue hasta que varios años después, su primogénita lo trajo de vuelta usando magia prohibida y lo restauro y restauro su humanidad una noche cuando ella peligraba. Y vio al enemigo que odiaría por siempre. "**Sombra**" Este hombre, confronto al malvado Rey Sombra y salió victorioso. Miro a su hija y noto que algo faltaba. Algo había perdido en ese instante. Algo perdió que cargaría en sus hombros de ahora en adelante.

Su hija Shanalotte lo revivió a costa de sus emociones, por eso es que él seguiría con vida, porque su hija sacrifico sus emociones.

Y así fue durante un centenar de años. Este hombre cuido de Equestria a capa y espada, este hombre convertido en Rey luchó contra seres mágicos tan poderosos y el ganó gracias a algo que solo el posee.

"**Voluntad**" y gracias a esto el pudo vivir hasta los 179 años. Pudo luchar para mantener este reino estable, lucho usando su humanidad y su voluntad para mantener el mundo unido aun cuando este llego al apocalipsis. Donde sus habitantes viven dentro de la ilusión de un guardián ignorantes que el mundo en el exterior apenas se mantiene.

Y este hombre murió por este reino, murió una vez y volvería a morir. Y aun cuando la Reina Celestia esta al borde de la locura por haber perdido al amor de su vida, al padre de sus hijas, ellas mantienen este reino en honor a su padre, cuidando su tumba y festejando sus cumpleaños porque ellas saben que su padre no ha muerto y saben que volverá el día que Equestria necesite a un verdadero héroe.

Equestria necesita al verdadero monarca.

Equestria necesita al hombre que se convirtió en un verdadero líder.

Equestria necesita a su rey.

Equestria necesita al Rey Arturo.

Porque Equestria está cayendo, el guardián absoluto lo ha abandonado a su suerte. Y es hora de que un genuino héroe aparezca.

Y para eso es que yo, Shanalotte contaré como este hombre volverá de los campos de la muerte para salvarnos mientras que yo portó su arma suprema. Aquella espada que tanto terror sembró a sus enemigos. Y vagaré por el mundo buscando la forma de encontrar a mi padre porque lo necesitamos, Equestria necesita de él.

En su día fue un héroe, hoy es una leyenda.


	2. EQUESTRIA

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC, A PESAR DE QUE YA TIENE TIEMPO QUE PUBLIQUE SU CAPITULO 0 QUIERO DECIR QUE AUN ESTARE RELATANDO PEQUEÑOS FRAGMENTOS, PUES COMO DIJE. ESTE FANFIC TENDRA UN INICIO LENTO, PERO LO HAGO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN MÁS LAS PALABRAS DE LA PROTAGONISTA. ALGUNOS YA LA CONOCEN, OTROS NO. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN. TODO SE DIRA CON EL TIEMPO, TODO ESTO LO HAGO CON EL FIN DE QUE YA LA TERCERA Y ULTIMA ETAPA DE MIS FANFICS HA COMENZADO Y YA TERMINE DE ORDENAR TODAS MIS IDEAS. ASI QUE ME VERAN MÁS SEGUIDO ACTUALIZANDO XD **

**EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CORTO CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VEO LA PROXIMA SEMANA AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 1: EQUESTRIA—

Han pasado años desde la última vez que vi el sol nacer por su cuenta, en la que realmente había una labor por hacer todas las mañanas o en las tardes. En la que el sol hacia su labor sin ayuda de nadie o que la luna iluminara las noches por su propia voluntad.

Aún recuerdo en mi juventud salir por las mañanas ver a mi madre usar su magia con elegancia y delicadeza y ver al horizonte las cálidas brasas del sol y ver a su lado a mi padre, el Rey Arturo. Un hombre único, sin igual. Alguien quien admirar. Abrazado a mi madre con una sonrisa mientras ella alzaba su cuerno gentilmente hasta que el sol estaba en su punto y dejaba que el saliera por su cuenta para darnos así un agradable día.

O por las noches, cuando me encontraba en mi estudio leyendo sobre cómo evitar la muerte sintiendo las frescas brisas y ver por la ventana a mi tía Luna desde su torre levantar la pequeña pero importante luna, así como el mar de estrellas que le acompañaban llenando el firmamento de luces blancas y ver en Canterlot como los ponys encendían las luces de sus casas y las farolas encenderse iluminando así las calles acompañando las luces del cielo con las terrenales.

Y me alegraba mucho ver este tipo de ambientes, ver a mi tía Luna alzar la luna con mi tía Sharon, ambas buenas amigas a pesar de la discapacidad de mi tía, siendo incapaz de moverse por su cuenta, necesitaba una silla de ruedas y con la ayuda de mi tía y de su asistente podía disfrutar ver la luna salir cada noche.

Eran buenos días. Buenas noches por igual.

Pero todo cambio cuando mi padre murió. ¿O fue mucho antes de eso?

Aún recuerdo cuando mi padre confronto a un hombre que no debe de ser mencionado, ni en esta vida ni en otra. Luchó contra este hombre y aun cuando este ser tenía un poder casi absoluto. Mi padre ganó, ganó como un campeón porque sabía que su humanidad era más fuerte que la absurda divinidad.

Mi padre siempre pudo con todo, aun cuando creíamos que moriría en una de sus crueles batallas siempre salía victorioso. Aun cuando llegó a morir una vez luchando contra el Rey Sombra, volvió de la muerte con más fuerza que nunca, con más poder que nadie se imaginaria, volvería con una humanidad más pura. Una voluntad única.

Y uso la magia del Rey Sombra a su beneficio, cuando murió en combate se llevó consigo la vida del Rey Sombra y de formas que sigo sin comprender volvió mezclado con esta magia y tenía en su poder aquella arma que lo distinguiría por cruel y malvado.

"La segadora"

Una espada hecha de magia remanente del Rey Sombra en el cuerpo de mi padre, una hoja oscilante de color negro como el fondo de un abismo, capaz de atravesar casi todo material sin problema y como dice su nombre, asesina a todo que la toque. Hasta el más mínimo roce acaba con la vida de sus víctimas. Y claro, se alimenta de estas almas desafortunadas.

Y mi padre la usó con orgullo, porque al final entendió que la maldad no se acababa con amor, algo que el guardián absoluto se oponía. Pero tenía que dejarlo vivir, pues mi padre solo era parte del equilibrio de mi familia, mi padre representaba el lado oscuro del amor y mi madre representaba el lado bueno, el lado hermoso del amor y la fidelidad.

Mi madre prefería mucho mantener la vida de los enemigos, pues ninguno de nosotros es digno de arrebatar vidas, y siempre discutía con mi padre por eso. A pesar de que ella fue presa de humanos hace años, experimentaron con su magia única con el fin de causar más muerte y destrucción y aun cuando mi madre los perdonó, nunca dejo de temer a los humanos. En cambio, mi padre nunca los perdonó y los llego a aborrecer, sabía que sus compatriotas humanos causarían el fin de la paz en Equestria.

Así que un día, un día que fuimos todos a ese planeta, mi padre acabo con la organización culpable de sus traumas y las de mi madre. Intentaron robar nuevamente el poder sagrado de mi madre y mi padre sumido en la ira, asesino a la mujer que dirigía todo, así como la ciudad que había. Dejando un millar de muertos y esa espada. La segadora se alimentaba cada vez más.

Y aun con la victoria por habernos salvado nuevamente, mi padre ya se encontraba cansado. Sabía que tarde o temprano sus pecados lo alcanzarían y no habría forma de evitarlo, y una vez que vio que sus actos solo traían muerte, decidió retirarse de la pelea.

Ya no era un campeón, ahora solo era un Rey. Decidido de pasar sus días con su familia y sus pocos amigos. Pues nunca quiso aprovechar nuestra "Magia de la amistad" y buscar más idénticos a él, donde pueda olvidar sus problemas y aprender de ellos. Simplemente se encerró en sus miedos y dejo que los años pasaran mientras Equestria vivía en una época dorada.

Teniendo dos reyes que velaban por ellos. Los ponys bailaban todos los días a las afueras del castillo, celebrando al Rey que mancho su corona de sangre por ellos, aun cuando sabían su naturaleza. Lo amaron todos los días venideros. Y mi padre sabía que no era merecedor de tanto amor. No creía lo que veía. Tanto amor para un diminuto ser, un ser encogido en miedo e ira.

Y así como todos los días esperaban ver al Rey Arturo, así estaban el día de su fallecimiento. Todo el reino al enterarse que el Rey Arturo moría se reunió alrededor del castillo, desde las montañas hasta las salidas de Canterlot, un mar de ponys iban al castillo con lágrimas en sus rostros. Los pegasos volaban lentamente con la mirada al suelo, con antorchas en sus patas para no perderse en la negrura de la noche. Pues mi tía no se sentía bien para iluminar el cielo y mi madre no tenía ánimos de traer su magnánimo sol para acompañar.

Y mi padre disfrutó su ultimo día en este mundo, con su familia. Lejos de toda esencia divina. Mi padre solo disfruto su vida en Equestria. Y falleció. Con una sonrisa mientras nosotras. Sus hijas traíamos el sol ignorando los sollozos de mi madre. Trajimos el tan deseado amanecer que quería ver antes que su luz se apagara.

Así fue, como mi padre vivió una vida llena de peligros, combates y mucha sangre. Pero al final, era feliz. Porque cumplido su objetivo: Los humanos no tentarían la seguridad de Equestria y nosotras pudimos crecer con el suficiente amor para poder cuidar por nuestra cuenta el reino.

Pero mi madre no lo aceptó.

Mi padre murió en el pedestal donde había estado hace años. Cuando llegó del mundo humano, la creación no tolero que hubiera más humanos en Equestria y lo convirtió en piedra y fui yo quien lo trajo de vuelta y fue en ese mismo lugar donde murió.

Mi padre perdió tanto su alma como su cuerpo, y lo que quedo de él fue su armadura dorada, su capa y su abollada corona y una delgada capa de ceniza en el aire. Su cuerpo no pudo soportar tantos años y con la magia de Sombra alimentándose del mismo, se consumió y marchitó.

Mi madre no aceptó esto.

Y lloraba a gritos al igual que todo el reino, si la reina lloraba. Todos lloraban y al escuchar sus alaridos. Sus penas, lloraron en ese día. No había ser viviente que no llorara pues un verdadero hombre había muerto.

Pero algo sucedió, algo. Inesperado.

A los pocos minutos cayó del cielo una espada.

Mi madre estaba llorando desconsolada cuando un pegaso apareció, o eso aparentaba. Tenía en su hocico una espada de piedra con la hoja ondulante. Y una vez que la espada se clavó en el suelo el pegaso desapareció yendo al infinito. Que es donde le espera, o quizás. Le espera el infierno.

Y mi madre arranco la espada del suelo y comenzó a leer el grabado y sus llantos intensificaron. Pues era el último mensaje de mi padre, la última señal de que vivió en Equestria. Aún tengo grabado en mi mente tales palabras.

"_Esta arma, esta forjada con lo peor de mí. Para proteger lo mejor de mí, mi familia. Y espero, que la uses para el bien. Que protejas lo que hemos creado. Hasta nunca, mi amor. Te amo esposa mía. Te amo Celestia"_

Y desde ese día mi madre usa la espada de piedra y cobre todos los días, no la deja sola en ningún momento. Pues es el recuerdo de mi padre, aquel que murió en verdad por nosotros.

El Rey Arturo.

Pero todo eso fue antes de que el sol muriese y la Luna envejeciere.

Antes que el mundo perdiese el brillo que le alegraba tanto a mi padre. Antes de que las plantas declararan la guerra al mundo, antes de que los animales temieran a la naturaleza, antes de que el tiempo fuera olvidado…

…Antes de que la magia de la amistad…Antes de que la magia de la amistad se perdiera en el mundo.

Como dije; El mundo está muriendo, los elementos de la armonía ya no son como antes, y no han aparecido precursoras de la chispa que de vuelta al mundo; La magia vive atea, la amabilidad duerme con desinterés, la generosidad es egoísta, la honestidad gusta mentir, la lealtad es cobarde, la risa llora en silencio, la sabiduría es ignorante.

Y es por eso que hoy comenzare a relatar como es que este mundo llego a su fin, y como es que yo inicié todo.

De cómo mi madre descendió a la locura y como destruí el trono que se me fue dado y comencé mi camino de muerte y destrucción, tal como mi padre lo hizo en vida.


	3. SHANALOTTE

—CAPITULO 2: SHANALOTTE—

Aun cuando un mundo llegue a su fin, siempre hay una luz esperanzadora, llena de paz y amor, una luz que aun cuando el mundo se haya cubierto de muerte y decadencia. Esta luz reconforta a quien esté dispuesto a dejar atrás las vestiduras del pasado, quiera evolucionar y reinventarse. Pero ese corto proceso toma milenios para que ocurra. Es una corta transición plagada de sufrimiento, es una transición en la que solo pocos logran sobreponer.

Pero este mundo, no es capaz de sobreponer ese apocalipsis.

No hay nadie en este mundo que sea digno de encontrar esa luz, aun cuando esté dispuesto a dejar todo atrás para salvarse o tan siquiera salvar a los suyos.

Equestria paso de ser un mundo apacible y amoroso a un mundo lleno de hipocresía y mentira, todo porque mi padre dejo de vigilar el mundo. Todo por esas malditas cadenas que llamamos "Destino"

Mi padre siempre luchó contra el destino para salvarnos del apocalipsis, aun cuando mi padre tuviera una cercana amistad con aquel ente sin nombre, a sus espaldas tramaba algo para salvar a todo el mundo, o en el mejor de los casos. A mi familia.

Pero supongo que al final de todos esos planes, mi padre no pudo vivir mucho tiempo.

Regularmente pienso si en verdad fue ese hombre el que lo obligo a morir. Mi padre no mostraba tantos deseos de fallecer. Pero también mi padre estaba cansado. ¿Por qué no exiliarse unos años, así como lo hace mi madre? En fin.

Mi padre no merecía morir y aunque me alegro constantemente de su muerte porque no puede ver ya en lo que se convirtió Equestria, y es mejor que haya muerto pensando que evito el apocalipsis que vivir en uno y atormentarse día tras día.

Aunque ya basta de mis pensamientos, basta de mis temores y anhelos.

Mi único objetivo ahora es traer al verdadero héroe de Equestria, aquel que merece portar el estandarte de la vida, ese héroe legendario que puede acabar con la divinidad de cualquier persona.

Equestria necesita al Rey.

Porque el apocalipsis esta fuera de esta ilusión absurda. Este espejismo repugnante.

Hoy en día veo los días pasar en silencio, ver el falso sol elevarse por las montañas unidimensionales al horizonte. Ver a mi tía crear falsos espectáculos para traer la noche para complacer a sus súbditos. Aun cuando esa luna que se asoma tras un largo día es de juguete, bisutería absurda.

Me siento todos los días en mi trono, un trono de oro y carmín. Anteriormente perteneciente a mi padre, un humano como yo. Por tanto, mi corona dorada con gemas lilas. Símbolo de la unión de la Reina Celestia. Veo a mis súbditos entrar por las enormes puertas de plata y oro pidiendo audiencia con las princesas del querer.

Una orden creada por mi padre hace años para mantener el equilibrio en Equestria, aunque también se refieren a nosotras como "Los pilares de Equestria" en Honor a los difuntos héroes de leyenda. Liderados por Star Swirl el barbado.

Las princesas del querer consisten obviamente de las tres hijas del Rey. La princesa Theresa, la princesa Celeste y obviamente yo, la princesa Shanalotte. Cada una de nosotras velamos por el reino a nuestra manera; La princesa Theresa cuida de los avances tecnológicos y es directora de la academia de ponys superdotados de la Reina Celestia, bajo su tutela hay un centenar de pony capaces de igualar en inteligencia y audacia a la Princesa Twilight, mi hermana mantiene la ciudad iluminada por las noches gracias a sus avances en la ingeniería, en sí. Ella es la base para que Canterlot sigua proliferando tecnológicamente a pesar de todo el caos.

La princesa Celeste, cuida de la academia de los Wonderbolts, del ámbito jurídico y el campo. Mi hermana, aunque este casi todo el tiempo en el castillo. Cuando sale a Canterlot se lleva a su grupo de guardias y consejeros en caso de ser necesaria su intervención. Por lo que si hay una disputa en las calles donde no se me requiera mi intervención, mi hermana se encarga de eso y hace valer las leyes de forma correcta y justa.

Y yo, recibo todo tipo de reportes por parte de mis hermanas, diariamente recibo todo esto antes del "anochecer" mis hermanas me entregan resúmenes de todo lo que han hecho día tras día con el fin de mantenerme cerca de los problemas que haya en Canterlot, a pesar de que yo ya sé lo que me dirán al final del día, pero es bueno verlas esforzarse a pesar del fin del mundo.

Quizás no he aclarado mucho mi punto sobre todo esto; Fin del mundo, apocalipsis. Canterlot, así como Ponyville y otras tantas ciudades importantes de Equestria y parte del imperio de cristal. Están dentro de algo que llamamos "La ilusión del guardián"

Esta "Ilusión" consiste que nuestro hogar y parte del reino está dentro de una burbuja mágica creada por un hombre sin nombre, un ser que fue capaz de alejarnos de toda la maldad del exterior, lejos de las leyes de la naturaleza y obviamente. Del tiempo.

Equestria vive dentro de estas leyes, como si fuera otro universo dentro de uno ya existente. El guardián creo esta ilusión con el fin de traer paz al mundo, pero no tomo en cuenta que tanto nos afectaría a todos.

Twilight Sparkle vive con el miedo de que esa ilusión un día se acabe y el caos prolifere con el mundo, mi tía Luna vive decepcionada porque ya no es capaz de dominar su noche, simplemente es la imagen de una difunta luna en el cielo, la princesa Cadence. Reina del amor, vive desconsolada porque no da abasto en su reino para mantenerlos alegres y llenos de amor. Pues ella perdió su amor cuando falleció su esposo. El Rey Shining Armor. Y ahora vive con la princesa FlurryHeart tratando de dar amor a su pueblo.

Todo porque vivimos dentro de esa ilusión.

¿Y mi madre? Excluida en el corazón de la montaña, en una caverna profunda donde no puede ver ni la luz del sol. Porque no se arma ya de valor para seguir un día tras la muerte de mi padre. No acepto que el guardián tuviera tanto poder para levantar este reino ilusorio, pero no salvo la vida de mi padre.

Así que si, la ilusión del guardián. En pocas palabras, es un mundo alterno donde los pocos que tuvimos la gracia de conocerlo podemos vivir alegremente, bueno. Solo el pueblo en general, que cree que todo va en orden. Pues solo la familia real conoce la existencia de esta ilusión y vivimos temerosas esperando el regreso del guardián.

Miraba la puerta de acero hundida en mis pensamientos, algo que ustedes no ven. Pero lo imaginan, leen todo lo que dije ahora mismo y crean imágenes sobre lo que dije. Si estaba bien dicho, mal escrito, mal narrado. En fin.

Veo el muro viendo a mi hermana Celeste entrando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tratando de ignorar todo el estrés del mundo, cargando sobre sus hombros los problemas cotidianos del pueblo. Con un hermoso vestido blanco con hermosas lentejuelas arcoíris en el faldón y una corona de aspecto rígido. Similar a una cubeta. Con una gema color esmeralda en el centro, en forma de rombo. Aunque parecía antiestética la corona, ese color plateado le encajaba al vestido.

Mi hermana se paró delante de mí extendiendo sus grandes alas azuladas, de color celeste como su nombre. Reflejando apenas la luz del sol, se arrodillo cubriendo su cuerpo con su ala izquierda mientras me veía alegre.

—Hola hermana—Celeste sonrió levantándose lentamente mientras la veía en silencio, esperando sus palabras—He tenido éxito también hoy a pesar de algunos problemas en la mañana.

—¿Qué clase de problemas, Celeste? —Mi hermana extendió su mano derecha y saco de su palma un pequeño orbe azulado y me lo arrojo gentilmente, extendí mi mano izquierda y la atrapé viendo el orbe. Era interesante—Así que Hoity Toity accedió a nuestra petición.

—Así es hermana, así que en unas horas vendrá y nos dará lo que pedimos.

—Es algo, conmovedor—Mi voz, a diferencia que el de mi hermana menor. Era un poco más grave y algo rasposa. Aunque ellas piensan que es por la edad. La razón de mi grave voz es por el cansancio. Y la voz aguda de mi hermana, aunque madura. Es ajena a ese cansancio.

—¿Entonces? —Mi hermana extendió los brazos y suspire fatigada. Pero me hizo sonreír.

—¡Bien! —Me levante del trono sonriendo, colocándome mi túnica de color verde. He de recalcar que aunque tenga mi vestido de gala, un vestido color verde esmeralda con toques afelpados en las mangas y zapatillas de cristal y oro me incomodaba mucho, por lo que al dar el primer paso lejos del trono me cambie usando mi magia, el vestido se deformo a uno más sencillo, de seda color verde oscuro con la parte central de color crema oscuro y mi túnica verde cayó sobre mis hombros y mi capucha sobre mi cabeza y mi cabello se acomodó colocando mi flequillo sobre mi ojo derecho cubriendo mi ojo dorado. Sonreí y mi hermana estaba cruzada de brazos sonriendo.

—Nunca cambias Shanalotte.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo? —Me detuve a un lado de ella y sonrió siguiéndome a un lado mío caminando hacia la salida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes con esa ropa? ¿200 años?

—143 años para ser exactos. Además, no es el único conjunto que tengo ¿Sabes? Tengo varios para cada día—Y Celeste comenzó a reírse mientras los guardias nos abrían la puerta mudos y fríos.

—¡Eso es aún más raro!

Era grato compartir esos momentos con mi hermana menor, aunque era muy rebelde a veces y muy molesta en otros. Al final tenía esa confianza para poder sonreír a su lado.

Caminamos por los largos y grandes pasillos del castillo, mirando por la ventana del castillo hacia Canterlot, atentas a lo que pueda pasar. Aun cuando conversábamos de cosas varias, al final de cuentas no podíamos apartar nuestra mirada de la ciudad, era nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de ellos aun cuando queramos descansar.

Bajamos por unas grandes escaleras y conforme bajábamos la servidumbre se nos acercaba, todos sonrientes y emocionados. Esperaban nuestro regreso como señal de que todo salió como lo deseamos y nuestra hermana Theresa no estaría sola en este plan maestro.

No era necesario voltear a ver cuántos cocineros, mucamas y guardias nos seguían atentos a nuestras ordenes, pero no haríamos nada hasta no llegar al centro del castillo, a la enorme sala de recreación civil donde mi hermana nos esperaba.

Llegamos al recibidor bajando por las escaleras principales y doblamos hacia la derecha viendo los cuadros del castillo; Grandes cuadros pintados a pata y a mano que relataban la historia de Equestria, como es que se fundó gracias a los 3 padres fundadores y madres fundadoras también. El comandante Hurricane, líder de los pegasos. El canciller Smart Cookie, representante de los terrestres. La princesa Platino, líder de los unicornios. Los tres retratados como hermanos, como familia. Los tres líderes miraban hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa y tras ellos como la nieve de los Windigos se desvanecía y el trio sonreía con ambición. Pues su futuro apenas se escribía.

Y varios más adelantes. Se retrataba la silueta de mi madre, como descendía del cielo cual ángel. Con las alas extendidas con una sonrisa llena de amor con el sol detrás de ella como si fuera su sombra. Una sombra amarilla y resplandeciente. Y debajo de ella, los antiguos pilares de Equestria. Héroes de leyenda que salvaron a Equestria incontables veces y veían a mi madre como la luz que este mundo necesitaba. Aunque no aparecía mi tía, pues mi tía es la parte esencial del dial, pues sin el sol no existe la noche. Sin luz, no hay oscuridad.

En los siguientes cuadros, pasando ya varios cruces y viendo ya la enorme puerta de oro, plata y cobre. Se pintaba a mi tía Luna, de la misma forma que mi madre. Una hermosa alicornio de pelaje azul marino con una melena azul celeste con estrellas blancas dentro de su melena, como una ventana hacia el cielo nocturno. Detrás de mi tía estaba la pequeña luna blanca, dándole luz por toda la espalda y ella con el cuerpo oscurecido por la parte de enfrente y debajo de ella. Cientos de ponys dormidos, descansando tras un arduo día y mi tía les daba el descanso que merecían.

Los siguientes retrataban como mi tía Luna perdió la cordura y se dejó llevar por la envidia. Pues también quería sentir la admiración que recibía mi madre y cayó bajo la tentación de la maldad y se convirtió en Nightmare Moon y acoso a Equestria con mantener la noche por toda la eternidad. Alterando el equilibrio natural. Y el cuadro pintaba a Nightmare Moon en el cielo con la luna tras su espalda y sus ojos brillando con un aura malvado y una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de odio y rencor, aunque ocultos por su malvada convicción. Y delante de ella, adolorida mi madre. Con el sol detrás de mi madre y alrededor de ella las 6 poderosas piedras que mantenían el orden al mundo.

_Sanación, fuerza, valentía, belleza, Esperanza. Hechicería_

Estas fueron las piedras que dieron poder a mi madre y desterrar a mi tía a la Luna durante mil años hacia la luna, donde paso en total soledad hasta que pasó ese tiempo y volvió. Sedienta de venganza y los nuevos elementos de la armonía la detuvieron. Y el cuadro aledaño lo muestra; Mi tía siendo derrotada y reformada por Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, siendo las nuevas reencarnaciones de aquellas piedras, de esos "Elementos de la armonía"

_Amabilidad, honestidad, lealtad, generosidad, risa. Magia_

Esas fueron las muestras de amor que el mundo necesitaba. Y podría contar más. De cómo esas seis ponys nacieron para salvarnos de cada catástrofe; Rey Sombra, Tirek, Chrysalis, Discord, Rey Tormenta, Grogar. El guardián.

Llegamos a la sala donde mi hermana Theresa nos esperaba, mire a mi hermana Celeste detenida en la puerta. Ambas sonreímos y mi hermana abrió la puerta lentamente y había risas en el interior. Y se complementaron con los gritos de júbilo de los sirvientes que corrieron emocionados hacia el interior. Aquel centro de reuniones. A un costado del jardín para eventos. Mi hermana tenía entre sus brazos a una joven sirvienta, una yegua de melena rosada con el pelaje color carmín y su vestimenta de color negro y delantal blanco. Ambas colocaban esferas de colores en el techo.

Era reconfortante ver a mi hermana Theresa. Con su ropa favorita; Una falda de una pieza de color marrón con un par de botas de cuero (Reales) y su tiara. Una pequeña tiara de color marfil. Era en si una corona, pero con aspecto de una delicada tiara. Hermosos relieves a los costados y una hermosa punta de hilos de marfil en la parte superior, replicando la montaña de Canterlot y en su centro una pequeña gema anaranjada. A pesar de su elegante vestimenta siempre tenía un cinturón de herramientas como martillos, desarmadores y algunos botes de magia enfrascada. "Para las emergencias" Dice ella.

Su cabello de color castaño lo tenía sujeto por dos pequeñas coletas y tenía puesto sus lentes, pues no tiene buena visión y se le dificulta ver de lejos y reconocer caras sin ellos. Pequeños lentes de armazón negro y cristales de color blanco, dando la imagen que no había ningún cristal allí.

Mi hermana al vernos bajo a la sirvienta y camino hacia nosotras sonriendo y se nos abalanzo abrazándonos y nosotros le correspondimos el abrazo mirando como todo el castillo se organizaba para dar una gran celebración. Las sirvientas arreglaban las mesas y los mayordomos las decoraciones con la ayuda de los guardias mientras veíamos a los músicos entrar por la puerta del jardín.

Músicos reconocidos y queridos por el castillo. Todos vestidos formalmente y aunque era bueno verlos de regreso de su gira, me consternaba ver a una yegua de pelaje gris oscuro y melena marrón. Con un pequeño moño purpura. Octavia Melody. Era una buena yegua. Pero verla de nuevo…Tras tantos años. Desde que falleció, verla reencarnada. Me incomodaba, iba contra la naturaleza.

—¡Shanalotte! —Mi hermana Celeste me saco de mi trance. Mirándome a los ojos consternada, y vio hacia Octavia—¡Ya no pienses en eso! Debemos de organizar todo.

—Pero hermana, ella…Ella ya no debería de vivir.

—Lo sabemos, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Lo que hizo el guardián nos afectó a todas. Pero no es momento de discutir sobre los problemas que causo A…

—¡Basta! —Interrumpió Theresa, tapando la boca de mi hermana y tomándome de mi hombro—Debemos de terminar todo esto, ya no tarda en venir.

—Cierto—Mi hermana aparto la mano de mi hermana y miro hacia la puerta. Donde había varios guardias e hizo varias señas con la mano y uno de ellos salió de la sala y el otro giro mirando hacia el exterior, cuidando la puerta de cualquier intromisión. No queremos que llegue antes de tener todo listo.

Avance por la sala mirando como se llenaba poco a poco de personajes agradables; desde los elegantes ponys de la clase alta acompañando a los músicos, hasta la servidumbre, quienes apoyaban en la limpieza, decoración y el recibimiento de más invitados. Me acerqué a una ventana, un gran ventanal con marco dorado y vi hacia el cielo, como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, tras las montañas y veía a mi gente ignorar eso. Pues aun piensan que mi madre sigue haciendo sus labores cuando ese sol es un mero espejismo. Y no saben o no les importa el paradero de mi madre.

Vi como eventualmente las estrellas aparecían en el firmamento, pequeñas chispas blancas en aquel horizonte holográfico. Parte de la programación mágica que el guardián hizo para que los habitantes del reino vivieran ignorantes de la cruel verdad y la vi. La vi volar en el firmamento, con una pequeña caravana de guardias. Y entrar a su torre. Apenas era visible que portaba una armadura de plata de color azul marino, con una luna menguante en el pecho y un casco del mismo material en forma de cruz, cubriendo parte de su frente, pero descubriendo su cuerno.

Un estruendo paso detrás mío y me gire viendo a un guardia jadeando. Ya era hora.

Todos los presentes, entre ellos la servidumbre, los músicos y toda alma viviente se ocultaron tras las mesas circulares, mi hermana Theresa extendió sus alas y como murciélago se colgó en el techo tirando de los adornos para que no se vieran y mi hermana Celeste levanto su falda para ocultar a los músicos, así como simular una bestia salvaje…Espero lleve ropa interior esta vez.

Y yo, me quede de pie. Al fondo de la sala, mirando toda la escena y las luces se apagaron quedando un cruel abismo en la sala. Solo mi figura se denotaba entre las sombras. Mi hermana Celeste me susurraba cosas para que me ocultara. Pero no me importo, me quede estática. Escuchando las pisadas apresuradas de ese ente. Tenía miedo, ¿Preocupación, quizás?

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe, apareció aquella silueta jadeando, la oscuridad en la sala le aterraba. A pesar de su oscura naturaleza, sus ojos brillaban en una fuerte luz blanca y cargaba con una lanza de acero y al ver la falsa bestia que estaba sobre el escenario la lanzo gritando "¡No acabaras con la paz en este castillo, cruel bestia sin corazón!" Pero la lanza al impactar a la falsa bestia, esta se desintegro en confeti y las luces encendieron. Y todos gritaron sorpresa a la par que mi hermana Theresa dejaba caer las decoraciones del techo, así como los restos de su lanza convertida en confeti.

Una de las decoraciones, la más llamativa decía una tierna leyenda;

"Feliz cumpleaños, Princesa Luna"

Mi tía se acongojó mirando toda la fanfarria a su alrededor, sudando y jadeando por la falsa alarma. Pero al ver a todos sonriéndole a ella. Se ruborizo y se quito el casco. Mis hermanas y yo nos acercamos y en fila fuimos dándole un abrazo y unas felicitaciones.

Mi tía estaba alegre; Mi hermana Theresa, aun cuando fue la segunda en darle un gran abrazo y unas cálidas felicitaciones fue la que más cariño le dio, dándole besos en las mejillas y mi tía apenada se dejaba querer. Pues no siempre podía sentir esa cálida bienvenida por su labor nocturno.

Y cuando llegó mi turno, le bese la mejilla. Delicada y sutilmente. Y agradecí otro año de su vida.

—En serio que son traviesas—Dijo mi tía viéndonos sonriendo, nosotras le respondimos la sonrisa viéndola con mucho cariño. Aunque era notoria la vejez en mi tía—Apenas vengo llegando de mi patrullaje de la tarde y un guardia me dice que volvió aquel ser cruel y maldito. Pensé que sería nuestro fin.

—¡Para nada tía! —Mi hermana Celeste golpeo el hombro de mi hermana con una gran sonrisa, orgullosas de que su maldad blanca se haya efectuado con éxito—Necesitábamos una razón para hacer que viniera.

—Y era necesario porque seguramente usted no se acordaba de su cumpleaños—Afirmo mi hermana y mi tía Luna se ruborizo nuevamente bajando la vista al suelo.

—¿Qué les diría mis amadas sobrinas? Con tanto caos actualmente, es difícil tener tiempo para una misma.

—Pues sí, pero no está mal de vez en cuando hacer fiestas de este tipo—Afirme yo, mirando a mi tía con una sonrisa, veía sus ojos desgastados. Aun cuando mantenía ese cuerpo y alma eterno. Podía ver el cansancio, mi tía había alcanzado la madurez hace 50 años y su aspecto se asemejaba al de mi madre, en cuerpo y estatura. Inclusive en melena, solo que, en vez de poseer una melena multicolor, se limitaba a pequeñas franjas blancas y casi invisibles. Podrían ser la representación de las canas en una yegua.

En fin.

Era hermoso esto, un momento agradable, la música sonaba con alegría por parte de los músicos ignorantes, los pasteleros torpes que trabajan sin temor a que el día de mañana pueda ser el fin del mundo, de los mayordomos que sirven sin saber que su trabajo no será nada si este mundo desaparece. Que la fanfarria, que esta alegría es efímera. Y era algo cruel, pero era verdad.

Llego Fancy pants, un noble corcel con un enorme pastel de dos metros hecho por Donut Joe. De dos tipos de betún, uno de vainilla y chocolate con nueces en los costados y una gran bola de azúcar en la cima. Representando la luna llena en el cielo. Y el pan era de chocolate con malvaviscos blancos, igual. Representando el cielo nocturno y el infinito mar de estrellas. Y todos comimos al son de la música. Con una sonrisa, mi tía disfrutaba su día. Pero yo no.

Tenia que fingir todo mientras pasaba el tiempo con mis hermanas. Con lo que me queda de mi familia.

Al terminar mi rebanada hice un corte más grande en el paste, y salí del salón de eventos. Caminando lentamente por los pasillos, pasando por los cuadros de la historia de Equestria, y en vez de ir a la sala del trono. Pase por un costado de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, pasando por otro pasillo, un pasillo oscuro y fúnebre.

Un largo pasillo donde había pequeñas antorchas moribundas, donde apenas su luz se notaba y podía ver en las paredes recuadros. Eran pinturas de mi padre, un hombre de admirar y amar. Que su cuerpo y alma ya no estaban en este mundo. Pues su vida se apagó hace años.

Veía algunos cuadros para recordar el aspecto de mi padre; Era un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro lacio y ojos marrón claro, de piel clara, así como delgadas piernas, pero bien formadas por su musculatura. Teniendo una camisa blanca de mangas largas con un chaleco de cuero con bordes dorados, de hombreras afelpadas cafés y una enorme capa carmesí que se arrastraba por el suelo. De pantalón marrón de tela gruesa, así como zapatos negros. En ese cuadro mi padre miraba al horizonte con una sonrisa esperanzadora, con el viento elevando su larga cabellera y debajo de él. El Rey sombra derrotado, con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño charco de sangre, representación de la muerte de ese ser a manos de mi padre.

Y seguí avanzando por el pasillo. Recordando toda esa vida, siendo testigo de los actos de valor de mi padre, de como este mundo se fue al borde de la extinción y como es que yo, ahora trato de traer a mi madre de vuelta. Pero es inútil.

Llegue al fondo del pasillo y baje por unas largas escaleras circulares, sintiendo como el aire se hacia más denso y las antorchas difícilmente mantenían su llama por la carencia de oxígeno. Mi pecho se hacia más pesado conforme bajaba y el calor que venia de la parte más profunda aumentaba. Era un horno bajar a este lugar.

Las paredes comenzaban a perder su brillo y pintura blanca manchándose de hollín o ver los bloques de piedra que formaban parte de los cimientos del castillo y mi respiración cada vez empeoraba. Me detuve un momento para tomar aire y en el silencio podía escuchar la música proviniendo de la sala. Entonces sabe que hoy hay fiesta. Y sabe que su hermana cumple años.

Continúe bajando por varios minutos hasta detenerme en frente de una enorme puerta de madera. Llena de hollín y antorchas, la puerta era de cinco metros de largo y tres de largo y veía las rejillas de la puerta. Mire el pastel y por fortuna resistía el calor que emanaba de la sala. Aquella fuente de calor aun no era tan intensa como para derretir este delicioso manjar. Saque mi mano de mi túnica y tome la perilla de la puerta, sintiendo el intenso calor de la perilla de acero. Quemando mi piel y escuchando como se cocinaba por el calor. Era un dolor intenso. Pero tenia que resistir, resistir solo por ella.

Trague saliva con temor, pues venia seguido a visitarla, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría cada vez que me vea. Dice que tengo la misma cara de mi padre, la misma complexión y la misma determinación. Y tengo miedo que un día pierda el control por eso.

Mi corazón palpitaba como si fueran las delicadas alas de un colibrí, podía sentir que el corazón se me escaparía en un momento a otro. Pero me armé de valor y abrí la puerta lentamente, con un chirrido metálico por parte de las bisagras carbonizadas y entre a la sala.

Mire a mi alrededor, siempre lo hago cada vez que entro a este calabozo. A esta prisión. Y siempre veo los mismos libros apilados. Cientos de libros, la mayoría de magia negra y alquimia. Otros de traer a la vida a los muertos por la transmutación humana, armaduras llenas de sangre, muestra de intentos de encantar esas armaduras para poder contener en su interior un alma y en el techo cadáveres de inocentes ponys. Con la garganta cortada, cadáveres sin sangre y en el piso ver su sangre quemada, como mancha negra. Incluso vi en un pilar, un potro colgado de las patas. Y al final de la sala.

Al fondo de este infierno veía una enorme pintura en llamas. Era la pintura del día que mi padre se caso con mi madre, el marco ardía en llamas doradas pero la pintura no se consumía. Veía a mi padre, vistiendo un hermoso traje con moño guinda y mi madre, una mujer humana de cabello rubio de aura multicolor. Con un hermoso vestido blanco y ver al fondo a muchas personas, familiares de mi padre y amigos.

Mi piel se erizo al verla delante de mí, dándome la espalda. con la espalda encorvada leyendo como siempre lo hace, corrompiendo su mente, llenándose de malos pensamientos y amargura. Viendo su corona en el piso y sus botas de oro a un lado. Apenas solidos por el inmenso calor que había en la sala. El calor que ella emanaba era abrumador.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, su melena multicolor, aquel que ondeaba suavemente y simbolizaba paz y armonía se iba perdiendo. Pues ahora ondeaba de forma errática. Simbolizando caos y odio. Como una llama sin control.

No estaba de más decir que estaba triste al verla así.

Al ver a la princesa Celestia así. Al borde de la locura.

Me pare detrás de ella mientras murmuraba cosas. Murmuraba un plan de como revivir a mi padre, de como revivir al Rey Arturo.

De revivir al Rey Arturo, al Rey de Equestria. Aquel que se convirtió en un verdadero monarca.

Y una lagrima cayó al piso y este se seco apenas rozo la primera roca.

—Madre—Me limpie las lagrimas y me pare a un lado suyo, viéndola a los ojos. Ver esos ojos desgastados, esas pupilas anaranjadas. Ya no eran esas hermosas pupilas purpuras. Sino anaranjadas. Esas remarcadas ojeras en su pelaje blanco y ver sus dientes, esos dientes puntiagudos. Señal que la magia la esta corrompiendo. El caos que ella tiene en su corazón la esta sobrepasando—Te traje un poco de pastel. Donut Joe la hizo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Luna. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Debedehaberunaformadetraerlodevuelta—Respondió mi madre, de forma rápida con un tono de voz grave—MiamadoArturodebedevolveraestatierra.

—Madre, ¿Me escuchas? Soy tu hija, Shanalotte—Volví a hablar, pero ella seguía leyendo y murmurando.

—QuizassisacricifoCanterlotpodriaconseguirelsuficientematerialespiritualparapodertraeramiamadoArturoalavida.

Baje la mirada, mi madre estaba absorta en sus palabras. E imaginar que seria capaz de acabar con Canterlot. Me rompía el corazón.

—Bueno madre, te dejare esto. Espero te guste y bueno. Suerte—Deje la rebanada en la mesa, a un costado del libro y mi madre lo ignoro por completo. Siguió leyendo, mire el libro y el libro estaba carbonizado. Solo quedaban las cubiertas de cuero.

Y di media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida. Con una triste experiencia, entiendo porque ni mis hermanas ni mi tía se atreven a venir. No soportarían lo que yo soportó cada vez que vengo a ver a mi madre, si la vieran de esta forma. Se romperían como vasijas.

Y la que se rompería más seria mi tía Luna, no soportaría la idea que su única hermana se haya perdido en el limbo. Tratando de revivir a alguien que ya no puede revivir.

—¿Hija? —Me detuve en seco, con la mano en la perilla de acero. Esa dulce voz. Voltee a ver y mi madre estaba viéndome, sin levantarse de su lugar, pero se había girado para verme—¿Shanalotte? ¿Eres tú?

—Si madre, soy yo—Mi madre sonrió, así como deje de sujetar la perilla y me gire hacia ella. ¿Habrá surtido amor y aprecio que hay infundidos en aquel simple pastel?

—Hija mía, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo están tus hermanas?

—Bien madre, están bien. Celeste y Theresa cumplen con sus labores a la perfección.

—¿Y mi hermana? ¿Cómo esta LuLu?

—Bien madre, está muy feliz por su cumpleaños—Mi madre sonrió mirándome, ¿En serio era ella? ¿En serio volvió a la normalidad?

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso mi hermosa hija, me gustaría un día poder verlas. Así hacer algo juntas. Quisiera hacer algo en familia.

—Claro que si madre. ¿Cómo que quisiera hacer? —Sonreí esperanzada, mi madre de igual forma sonreía. Me tomé de las manos y di un paso y mi madre se giró por completo viéndome con esa sonrisa.

—Quisiera que me dieran su sangre—Y fue con esa frase que no recupero la cordura. La perdió hace ya mucho tiempo y me dejé caer de hombros y mis manos colgaron devastada—Leí que si reunimos la sangre de seres poderosos podríamos crear un recipiente, y si sacrificamos a Freya podríamos traer el alma de tu padre. Lo dice el libro del infame Grogar. ¡Podemos revivir a tu padre!

—Oh Celestia…

Y me di media vuelta y abrí la puerta. Mi madre comenzó a gritar mi nombre, que no me fuera. Que me quedara y conforme cerraba la puerta su voz cambiaba y ahora maldiciéndome, odiándome, repudiándome. Yo que soy su hija, me repudiaba por no seguir su cruel capricho. Y subí las escaleras escuchando a mi madre maldecir y el calor acrecentar a mi espalda. cada vez se me hace difícil tomar esta decisión. Pero, no puedo dejar que siga teniendo esa ilusión.

Mi padre no volverá. Y nunca lo hará.

Y la Reina Celestia tampoco volverá pues su cordura se fue con la muerte del Rey.

Y el caos caerá en Equestria si no hago algo para detenerlo, o usarlo a mi favor.

* * *

_Te amo __**Arturo.**_

_**Te amo más que**__ nada en __**este universo.**_

_**Te amo más**__ que toda mi __**vida**__. Si de mi dependiera __**daría mi inmortalidad**__ con tal de verte de nuevo._

_Te amo más que todo lo que vivimos, cada día te sigo amando más. _

_**Estés donde estés Arturo**__, siempre escucha de mi voz. _

_**Aquí estoy**__._

_Esperare a que vengas._

_Esperare por toda mi eternidad volverte a ver._

_**Espérame, que iré por ti**__._

* * *

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE (O DESPIDIENDOSE XD) DE ESTE GRAN CAPITULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, CREO YO QUE AQUI ES DONDE DOY INICIO A LA HISTORIA COMO TAL. SIENTO QUE AQUI PLANTO BIEN LAS BASES DE LO QUE SUCEDERA AHORA EN ADELANTE, QUIZAS SEA PREDECIBLE. PUES LO HE DICHO YA MUCHAS VECES. Y AUNQUE ESTA HISTORIA CUENTA COMO ES QUE TODO SE FUE AL CARAJO EN CANTERLOT TANTO DENTRO Y FUERA DE LA ILUSION (AQUELLOS QUE LEAN "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" ESPECIFICAMENTE EL CAPITULO 18 SABRAN) ADEMAS DE COMO ES QUE CUENTO LA VERDAD DENTRO DE LA FAMILIA REAL DE EQUESTRIA.**

**PUES SABRAN QUE EN "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" LAS COSAS TERMINARON RELATIVAMENTE BIEN TRAS EL FALLECIMIENTO DEL REY ASI COMO LA HISTORIA EN SI, QUE NO TUVO UN FINAL FELIZ PERO TAMPOCO UN FINAL TRISTE. **

**PERO AQUI MUESTRO QUE TODO SE FUE AL CARAJO. Y SI, ASI COMO LO HICE ANTERIORMENTE, ESTA HISTORIA Y LA DE LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES ESTA ENTRELAZADA. PERO EN DIFERENTES EPOCAS. LO QUE LO HACE MÁS DIVERTIDO. PORQUE AQUI RELATO ALGUNAS COSAS QUE VAN DE LA MANO A ESE FANFIC PERO NO DIGO ESPECIFICAMENTE EN QUE MOMENTO OCURRE. ASI QUE ESO ES LO DIVERTIDO Y EL MISTERIO QUE LE QUIERO DAR.**

**Y ANTES DE IRME, ESPERO ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTE TANTO. PORQUE ASI COMO LO HAGO CON LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES, ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBO CON MUCHO CUIDADO Y ME TOMO MI TIEMPO PARA DETALLAR LAS COSAS Y SI LES GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA, TAMBIEN LES GUSTARA LA OTRA. PUES AMBAS SON DIFERENTES CARAS DE UNA MISMA MONEDA. **

**EN UNA RELATAN COMO ALABAN AL GUARDIAN Y EN ESTA COMO ES QUE TRATAN DE DESPRESTIGIARLO, YA SABEN. LOS DIFERENTES PUNTOS DE VISTA. ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE ABRIRA CAMINO LENTAMENTE MIENTRAS AVANZO CON LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES, QUE EN ESA HISTORIA NI AL CUARTO DE HISTORIA VA XD**

**EN FIN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA QUERIDOS AMIGOS 3 **


	4. HERALDO

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA. SE QUE ME DEMORO YA EN SUBIR CAPITULOS Y LA VERDAD ME SIENTO MAL POR ELLO. PERO CREO YO QUE ES PARTE DE MI EVOLUCION COMO ESCRITOR. SIENTO BONITO DECIR ESO XD PERO CADA VEZ QUE LEO MIS PRIMERAS HISTORIAS Y VER LO POCO DETALLADAS QUE SON Y VER QUE AHORA ME ESFUERZO MUCHO EN ESO Y MÁS AHORA QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES SOBRE TODO NARRATIVA, DEBO DE LLEVAR CIERTO CONTROL SOBRE LO QUE ESCRIBO (AUN DEBO DE TRABAJAR EN MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ;-;) YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA DEBE DE IR EN CONTRA DE LO QUE HABLO EN "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" Y CREAR UNA VERDADERA DIFERENCIA ENTRE AMBAS HISTORIAS. YA QUE COMO LO HICIERON SUS ANTECESORAS, LO HACIAN. PERO NO A GRAN ESCALA, AQUI SI QUIERO DEMOSTRAR ESO Y CON CRECES. ES POR ESO QUE COMO DIJE, UN LADO MUESTRA DIVINIDAD Y OTRO HUMANIDAD. ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, SE QUE ME DEMORO CADA VEZ MÁS HACERLO PERO LO HAGO CON LA ESPERANZA QUE LES ENCANTARA.**

**LOS VEO HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 3: HERALDO—

Nunca ha sido lo mio, pues realmente hacer este tipo de cosas no son algo que una Princesa debería de hacer. Ni mi madre lo hacia, ni mi tia Luna lo hizo. Y yo, con tal de mantener a raya toda la enfermedad a raya me veo obligada a hacerlo y no recuerdo el dia desde que comencé a hacer esto, pero si hago esto es porque amo el reino que mi padre dejo tras su muerte. Mi padre quería ver una Equestria brillante y hermosa. Sin igual. Donde el sol brilla con pasión y la luna refresca con amor.

Pero el sol y la luna ya son entes falsos, y estar en medio de la realidad y la falsedad. Era enfermizo.

Estaba de pie entre la ilusión del guardian y la realidad del mundo, era una pequeña tela invisible, una tela tejida entre el espacio y el tiempo y pizca de magia divina. Era una tela muy fina y casi inexistente que solo yo podía ver e incluso podía salir y entrar a voluntad de la ilusión y entrar ¿Por qué? No lo se.

Solo se que estoy con un pie fuera de la ilusión y el otro dentro de la ilusión. Sintiendo la delgada tela caer sobre mi rostro mientras mi ojo izquierdo veía un sol sin calor y mi ojo derecho veía un sol y una luna colisionados. Veía la diferencia con una gran sencillez. Y yo todavía me pregunto ¿Realmente nadie notará esto? El sol no calienta ni la luna refresca, son solo de bisutería y los astros de verdad están moribundos. Colisionados entre ellos y de vez en cuando ver caer fragmentos de estos chocar contra el árido bosque. Era deprimente.

Mis hermanas y tía me veían dentro de la ilusión, aterradas de esto. Siempre que veníamos tenían la misma expresión. Y hoy no es la excepción. No se acostumbran a ver que la cruel verdad esta allá afuera, en algún lugar entre dos leyendas. Entre la verdad y la mentira.

Mire a mis hermanas bajando la vista. Ambas me veían en silencio y como me aleje de la tela invisible y esta caer como un pesado telon y desaparecer para seguir siendo parte de la falsa imagen de Equestria; Un hermoso bosque colorido con aves volando de un lado a otro, programadas para emitir ruidos e imagen. Todo hecho por el guardián.

—Nunca me acostumbrare a esto—Dijo mi hermana Celeste cruzada de brazos acercándose un par de pasos.

—Nadie se acostumbrara a esto—Afirmo mi hermana Theresa mirándonos a todos, ajustándose las gafas con temor.

—Sobrina mia, no tienes por qué hacer esto—Dijo mi tia acercándose, mirando el falso paisaje detrás de mi—No es necesario que tengas que salir de la zona segura para ver como van las cosas allá afuera.

—Pero sino lo hago tia ¿Quién lo hará? No creo que quieran salir a ver el mundo exterior. Y no podemos permitirnos mandar a los guardias a ver. No queremos que se sepa la verdad.

Mi familia se quedo enmudecida viéndome, bajando la mirada lentamente. Y supe que tenia la razón, me quite mi pequeña corona, una corona de gran valor monetario. Pero para mi, solo era de juguete. Podrá valer un pent-house con todo pagado en Canterlot pero para mi, solo es insignificante. Algo que solo la servidumbre le ve valor, ve un estatus. Pero yo veo una maldición al sostener mi corona, veo locura. Veo a mi madre. Suspiré y le di mi corona a mi hermana Celeste. Ella lo tomo y me cambie mi vestimenta. Mi hermosa tunica verde con mi vestido delgado de color crema.

—¿Cuánto te demorara volver? —Pregunto mi hermana dando un paso al frente.

—No lo se hermana, sabemos que el tiempo allá afuera es un caos; Pueden ser dos días, una semana, un año o quizás más—Todas sabíamos que aunque aquí podrían pasar minutos. En el exterior podrían pasar décadas. El tiempo no es uniforme y podría suceder cualquier cosa. Cualquier situación que altere el tiempo, para mi podría pasar una vida entera mientras que para ellas solo serian un par de horas.

Me di media vuelta mordiéndome el dedo índice, por la parte del centro marcando mis dientes en el torso de mi dedo. Estaba nerviosa, a pesar de haber vivido mi adolescencia sin emociones y actualmente poder controlarlas. Imaginar lo que puedo encontrar allí afuera, me daba pánico. Pero debo de ser firme, de luchar. Debo ser como mi padre. Debo ser despiadada también.

Me arrodille y con mi dedo índice levante la delicada tela, como una suave y frágil telaraña. Tejida con malintencionados deseos y una pizca de arrogancia. Unida con un amor enfermizo y una retorcida esperanza. Aun recuerdo como era el guardian; Obstinado, egoista y a veces inocente. En vida nunca tuvo malos deseos, incluso llegue a dudar si realmente era un guardian como lo decía. Pero ahora que llego a ese rango "Supremo" siento que ese poder lo corrompio e incluso le hizo olvidar su vida mortal.

Porque él luchaba por el amor hacia Equestria, pero incluso ese amor. Ese sentimiento más hermoso, puede ser también enfermizo. Y es lo que nos orillo a esto. Y los que conocen al guardian. Creen en él, aunque otros ya no. Perdieron la esperanza. La perdieron hace mucho.

—¿A dónde iras? —Pregunto Theresa tomándome de la mano, justo antes que diera un paso fuera de la ilusión. Y voltee a ver hacia el castillo. Hacia la torre de mi madre.

—Ire a buscar algo importante—Respondí sin dudar, pero mi corazón temia que no hubiese nada de lo que buscaba. Sabia que al haber dos versiones de Equestria, seguramente habia otra versión de un libro de antaño. Un libro que ahora mi desquiciada madre quemo hasta hacerlo cenizas y ya no existe algo igual a ese libro—Algo que me podría ayudar a recuperar la cordura de mi madre.

—Buena suerte—Respondio Theresa soltándome y trague saliva con dificultad. Mire a mi tia y a mis hermanas y me aleje de ellas lentamente, sin soltar la tela de mi dedo índice y una vez fuera. Me despedí de ellas y deje caer la tela nuevamente. Con un peso abrumador se dejo aplastar en el suelo, soltando chispas blancas y una tenue luz blanca mire a mi alrededor inhalando una gran cantidad de aire.

Olia a azufre y madera quemada.

Mire a mi alrededor con una pequeña mueca en mi rostro, mirando el bosque infinito de la verdadera Equestria, aquella que debió haberse mantenido intacta. Aquella que en verdad sufre los pecados de otro. Mire el sol y la luna. Ambos lanzando brasas al infinito. Como el sol estaba desperdigado en bolas de fuego y haces de luz y la luna con rocas blancas en el firmamenteo. Con un pequeño agujero negro en medio, absorbiendo toda materia de ambos. Con una oscuridad abismal y un contorno purpura. Mezcla de los colores de ambos astros, nacido de la colision de ambos y es la causa de la que ambos mueren lentamente.

Y mire hacia mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar. No aquel que muestra falsos recuerdos de una infancia fantasma. Sino uno de verdad, donde yace la verdadera tumba de mi padre, donde realmente esta aquella espada maldita y no la que posee mi madre. Por que si, existe una segadora bendecida, pero en la realidad. Existe "La segadora"

La segadora bendecida, como la nombre. Es el arma que cayó del cielo después de que mi padre muriera, pero aquí. En esta realidad, yace la espada que mi padre porto en vida, un arma materializada en obsidiana y materiales malditos con magia oscura. Esa espada es la mitad de mi padre, la que contiene su maldad. Y ahora, es una maldad dormida y al no tener a su portador. No tiene caso despertar y más ahora que la maldad del mundo la ha superado con creces.

Pero desvarío.

Mire hacia mi hogar, el castillo de Canterlot. Un decrepito castillo anclado a la montaña más alta del continente. Apenas sostenido por sus muros de piedra y mármol llenos de moho y enredaderas. Y al pie de la montaña, entre muros de igual estado. Canterlot. Una ciudad muerta y echa cenizas por los días del caos. Cuando el mundo se fue a la mierda. Si, insulte.

El mundo se fue a la mierda.

Camine por el pasto otoñal, señal de que el mundo se esta apagando lentamente entrando lentamente a la ciudad. Pisando las hojas marrones y secas y los arboles moribundos. Troncos de color café entrando ya en un estado pálido y con apenas hojas en sus ramas. Y aunque caminaba sin prestarles atención. Eran tantos que me sentía obligada a apreciar su muerte, al menos hasta entrar al otro cementerio.

Entre a Canterlot en poco tiempo, pase por una de sus enormes puertas de vigilancia, grandes arcos de oxido y una puerta elevadiza echa trizas por el oxido, con un puente de madera apenas sostenido por sus cadenas y debajo un rio podrido con grandes manchas de moho con un olor pútrido.

Cruce el portal mirando hacia el techo. Ver la luz del crepúsculo entrar por esas grandes roturas era horriblemente bello y una vez pasando por la muralla entre a Canterlot.

Un pueblo fantasma.

Las calles una vez cubiertas de hermosos bloques de piedra estaban invadidas por la maleza y los postes de acero estaban podridos y su cristal roto. Y habia otros postes de luz en el suelo, cubiertos en su totalidad, pasando por los establecimientos veía los cristales de las ventanas rotos y las puertas devoradas por las termitas, permitiendo ver el interior de los edificios. De igual manera, se veía oscuridad en su interior. La luz del sol no daba abasto la iluminación y siempre parecía que iba a oscurecer. O un amanecer.

Me detuve en algún punto de mi caminata. Y mire hacia atrás, tenia un corto recorrido. Y siempre veía detrás por si aparecía un subdito descarriado, perdido y deseoso de volver a la ilusión del guardian. Pero en mi corazón existía la culpa, pues no debe de entrar nadie a la ilusión del guardian. Si entrara, diría lo que vio y aunque en un principio no le creyeran. Iría sembrando poco a poco la paranoia y el miedo en el reino y comenzarían las preguntas y eventualmente, las conspiraciones.

Asi que si, he abandonado a muchos súbditos que me he encontrado en el camino, y esta vez es lo mismo.

Se asomo un potro por una ventana de un edificio al final de la calle. Estaba cubierto de lodo y algunas raspaduras. Me observo por un buen rato y salió del edificio lentamente, maldeci por lo bajo viéndolo acercarse. Veía en su patita delantera izquierda una gran herida, estaba cubierta por vendajes sucios y su sangre se marcaba mucho en esa herida. Pero me dolia mucho verlo cojear. Era una señal de que era una herida grave y si sobrevive. No caminaría bien por el resto de su vida.

Conforme se acercaba, me iba alejando de él, no me interesa su nombre, no me importaba su situación, no me preocupa su vida. Pues si entra arruinaría todo y todo esto se iría abajo. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacer?

Me cubri con mi tunica y di media vuelta. Escuche al potro jadear. Intuí que estaba tratando de correr, voltee ligeramente hacia atrás y lo veía tambalearse hacia los lados. Sudando con esfuerzo, sabia que yo era el boleto para regresar a la salvación. El habia nacido aquí afuera pero en su espíritu sabe que existe una Equestria lejos de esto. Pero debe morir aquí.

Me cubri el rostro con algunas lagrimas, escucharlo jadear y emitir ruidos sin sentido; No sabia hablar. Miraba el suelo sintiendo la calidez de mis lagrimas recorrer mi mano y con todo el arrepentimiento del mundo, extendi mis alas. Alas color guinda claro, y de un salto y magia salí volando escuchando al potro gritar.

¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué debo cargar con la culpa?

Segui ascendiendo hacia la torre de mi madre con lagrimas en el rostro pero mi culpa me supero y voltee hacia el potro; Este me veía con lagrimas en el rostro, ese pelaje de color azul celeste manchado de sangre y lodo. Esa crin color esmeralda con una pequeña franja blanca llena de telarañas y tierra. El me veía con tristeza, con lagrimas en su rostro y yo respondía también llorando. Pude haberlo salvado y traerlo dentro de la ilusión pero con solo meterlo podría arruinar todo. Y de mi depende el reino, de mi sabiduría.

Y con solo ver al potro lentamente bajar la mirada, limpiándose las lagrimas y alejarse lentamente. Me rompia el corazón, vi como se metia de nuevo a la casa abandonada al final de aquella calle y desaparecer en la oscuridad. Y yo, arrepentida de esto retome mi camino hacia la torre de mi madre. Donde espero este lo que tanto busco.

Ascendi gentilmente entre la muralla del castillo, mi hogar. El castillo de Canterlot a pesar de mostrarse decadente por el paso de los años sin cuidado este se mostraba firme, claro. Faltaban algunos grandes trozos de piedra de la muralla y algunas torres de vigilancia habían cedido ante la vejez pero la torre de mi madre se mostraba impune, aun con las marcas de deterioro. Se mostraba firme ante el horizonte, leal a ser un faro de esperanza y luz. A diferencia del faro de los humanos angelicales, este faro si daba verdadera esperanza.

Sobrepase las murallas del castillo mirando el enorme castillo, con una melancolia abrumadora. La entrada al castillo estaba destruida y sus escombros bloqueaban la entrada. Y el puente de madera devorado por las termitas y la parte central estaba sumergida bajo el agua. Habia ventanas rotas y algunas enredaderas por varias paredes entrando por las mismas ventanas, devorando lentamente lo que fue el edificio más importante del país.

Segui alzándome lentamente, no por el morbo que recorria mi mente para saber que tan mal quedo mi hogar, sino que nunca he sido buena voladora y mis alas son imperfectas; Si vuelo durante mucho tiempo podría perder un ala debido al esfuerzo. Tengo ala corta. Es mi ala izquierda. Quizas se deba a que naci prematuramente, o por el pecado de nacer mestiza. Soy hija de un Humano y una Equestre. Fui casi un experimento de la naturaleza para ver si mi mestizaje era digno de portar tales dones. Lo logre mágicamente, pero físicamente doy asco.

Llegue a sobrepasar el tejado del enorme castillo y vi el techo que cubria la sala de trono, caída a pedazos y podía ver su interior; El trono de mi madre, el de mi padre. Aplastados por un gran bloque de piedra mientras que el agujero que habia en el centro era muy grande que podía verse con claridad el interior, y los vitrales de los elementos de la armonía rotos. Era deprimente.

En mi vuelo hacia la torre de mi madre no pude evitar sentir curiosidad hacia lo que habia a mi espalda, quería ver el resto del continente. Por eso la torre de mi madre esta en su punto más alto. Para observar la mayoría de los poblados a la lejania. Y apenas puse mi mano en el barandal de oro que por su hermosa propiedad, este no se vio afectado por la humedad ni el tiempo. Me di media vuelta abalanzándome hacia el balcon de mi madre y voltee hacia Equestria. Mi reino.

Mirando de izquierda a derecha. Era un caos, era aterrador. Podía ver desde Fillydelphia hasta las pegasos. Pasando por Ponyville, donde el castillo de Twilight Sparkle yace en trizas. Y ver el monte Aris consumido por la marea. Las Pegasus ardia cruelmente y a mis pies. Canterlot abandonada. Un reino abandonado, un reino sellado. Sellado a su extinción.

Me llamo Shanalotte Naydelin Cortés. Hija del Rey Arturo y de la Reina Celestia. y por mis palabras digo.

Perderemos toda esperanza.

No.

No la perderemos.

No perdere que eso suceda.

Mire al cielo viendo el anaranjado que lo cubre ahora, resultado del crepúsculo infinito causado por el sol y la luna en colisión. Trague saliva con temor y juro que por mi alma que salvare este continente. Este mundo. No merecemos cargar con la culpa del guardian. El vive su maldición, pero no Equestria. Buscare la forma de salvar Equestria. De salvarnos de esta infame realidad.

Mire el paisaje nuevamente pasando de mi diestra a mi izquierda. Tratando de asimilar esta verdad, nunca puedo hacerlo. Pero debo de hacerlo, Equestre depende de mi. Mis hermanas no lo ven pero yo si. Mi maldición me permite ver más allá del presente, y aun con el tiempo echo trizas puedo luchar para ver ese futuro, ellas saben de mi maldición de clarividencia. Nunca ha sido certera por tantas vertientes en el tiempo. Pero ahora que no hay tiempo. Puedo formar mi propio futuro. Nuestro futuro.

Me arme de valor y di media vuelta, entrando a la habitación de mi madre.

El interior me traía agradables recuerdos, comenzando con ese delicado perfume a rosas con toques de jazmín. Ese agradable aroma me recordaba a mi adolescencia; cuando entraba a esta habitación y veía a mis padres dormir al pie de la chimenea y despertaba a mi madre para que comenzara con sus labores y eventualmente a mi padre para que presenciara el amanecer. Y al retirarme, mi madre tras ducharse se dejaba rociar por el frasco de perfume mientras mi padre quedaba atontado por la belleza de mi madre.

Y ver la hermosa habitación difuminarse ante mis ojos, ver esa hermosa alfombra lila opacarse rápidamente por el moho y las paredes mancharse por la putrefacción y la chimenea humedecida por las lluvias y la cama de mis padres podrida por la misma humedad. Me entristecia.

Y segui mi búsqueda en la habitación, recordaba a la perfeccion que en el escritorio a un costado del baño de mis padres habia un cajon con un libro especial. Y asi fue, vi ese escritorio pero en vez de tener un hermoso barniz una cojin. Este cajon estaba echo añicos y le faltaban dos de sus patas y por ende estaba inclinado hacia un costado y las plumas estaban regadas por el suelo. Igual humedecidas.

Levante mi mano derecha y levite el escritorio lentamente. Preocupada de dos escenarios; O encontraba el libro pero estaba podrido por las termitas o no lo encontraría allí. Me gustaría pensar en algo positivo. Pero esta realidad hace que pienses en lo peor y que lo ultimo que sientas sea esperanza.

Asi que sin meditarlo mucho, abri el cajon del escritorio con mi mano, temblorosa y gentilmente tome de la perilla metálica y tire. El cajon sin mucha oposición se fue abriendo con varios rechinidos hasta ver dos libros de cuero.

Era…

No…

¿En serio sigue existiendo?

El primer libro era de cuero teñido de color verde y el segundo de color marron. Ambos en perfecto estado, estaba impresionada por este milagroso y maldito suceso. Tenia miedo.

Tome el libro de cuero y pase mi mano sobre la cubierta sintiendo las palabras en relieve, echas por el fuego de mi madre. Para mantener siempre la existencia de mi padre como símbolo. Por eso hizo este libro para que toda Equestria supiera que detrás de un gran Rey, existio un gran hombre.

El titulo del libro era "Mi vida con Celeste"

Este libro relata todas las aventuras que tuvo mi padre con mi madre recién se conocieron, era un libro que contaba hermosas memorias pero también crueles, narradas por mi madre y también por mi padre. Era un memento de toda su vida antes de que mi madre regresara a Equestria, y aunque al final termina con la muerte de mi padre, bueno. Con su petrificación. Comienza con un hermoso inicio tras varios años de su perdida.

Pero el otro, ese es un libro de mi autoría.

Pensar que mi padre mantuvo ese libro tras tantos años y aun con su muerte, mantenerse intacto al igual que el otro. Me entristecia, pero me aterraba.

Ese libro tenia un nombre particular "La princesa del desierto"

Ese libro lo escribi cuando sucumbi ante la maldición que yo misma invoque para revivir a mi padre, y como es que me enamore de él, y por varios errores mios cree una entidad llamada "Satarah" Esta mujer. Convergencia de mi amor y la maldición con la que yo traje a mi padre de vuelta, me hizo obsesionarme con la idea de casarme con mi padre, y aunque no niego que hasta la fecha siento esa misma atracción emocional hacia mi padre. En aquel entonces me daño por mucho tiempo.

Y ha decir verdad, no quiero hablar de este libro. Me trae malos recuerdos, pero. ¿Lo traeré conmigo? Si, lo traeré. Pues también es parte del pasado y aun debo de encontrar su segunda parte. Que esta perdida en el castillo. O en alguna parte de Equestria. Al igual que la secuela del diario de mi madre.

Padre, hago todo esto para demostrarte que soy digna. Si soy digna.

Y si mi madre no puede traerte de vuelta. Lo hare yo. Porque yo soy la legitima heredera del manto de responsabilidad, aquel que dejaste tras morir.

Yo soy la elegida padre, sacrificare mi sangre. Matare por honor. Matare para ti padre. Pero lo hare a su tiempo. Ahora, no debo de ver como me corromperé. Aun no se ha formado esa corriente en el tiempo.


	5. ESMERALDA

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, REALMENTE ESTOY FELIZ DEL PROGRESO DE LA HISTORIA DE LA DESCENDENCIA DE ARTURO. Y ASI COMO VAN LAS COSAS ESTOY PLASMANDO POCO A POCO LAS BASES DE CADA PERSONAJE Y ESPERO IR PLASMANDO SUS CONVICCIONES PARA UN FUTURO.**

**ES CLARO QUE ESTA HISTORIA TOMARA OTROS RUMBOS A LOS "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" DADO A QUE ESTAS MOTIVACIONES SON MÁS HUMANAS, DADO A QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA MÁS NATURAL EN EMOCIONES QUE LA OTRA. nO QUIERO PROFUNDIZAR MUCHO DADO QUE APENAS HA COMENZADO Y ESTE ES SOLO UN EPILOGO.**

**EN FIN, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VEO HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS :)**

* * *

—CAPITULO 4: ESMERALDA—

Mi mente daba vueltas, era un caos. No podía encontrar consuelo en mi hogar. No hay nadie capaz de aliviarme de estas emociones.

¿O sí?

Veía el paisaje cristalino y marmolado de la sala de trono teniendo el libro de cuero descansando en mis piernas. Mi hermana Celeste veía el libro con inquietud y mi hermana Theresa con emoción. Cada una a un costado mío mientras mi tía Luna entraba por la enorme puerta de la sala del trono, no había pasado mucho tiempo para mí al estar fuera de la ilusión, pero aquí dentro parece que tarde unas 10 horas en regresar. Si que esta maldita el tiempo. No existe continuidad.

Me pase la mano por la cara estresada, era inevitable sentirme así. Vi muchas cosas mientras estaba afuera; El estrellado sol, el campo infinito lleno de muerte y mi hogar en escombros, y ahora. Tengo el libro que podría salvar a mi madre de la locura. O podría orillarla.

En cambio, al libro color verde esmeralda, lo oculte de mis hermanas. Es un libro que nadie debe de recordar. Y sé que hice otro libro, "La princesa del desierto; El ocaso de un oasis" Ese libro está por allí afuera, en algún lugar perdido. Y no puedo permitirme que se encuentre. No lo permitiré.

Mi tía Luna se detuvo frente a mí, a pesar de tener la misma autoridad que la mía. Se mantuvo al pie de las escaleras, en silencio. Viéndome con una sonrisa, pero mis hermanas ya le habían contado lo que vi y lo que dejé atrás para mantener el orden. Y su mirada denotaba tristeza.

—Lo encontraste—Hablo mi tía mientras yo pasaba mi mano por el libro, sintiendo su cuero rugoso y las letras de este y asentí—¿Crees que realmente funcioné? ¿Crees que podríamos salvar a mi hermana? —No respondí su pregunta, simplemente me mantuve firme viendo el libro. Pensando en cualquier posibilidad, cualquier variante. Cualquier posibilidad, pero siempre mi miedo es que mi madre al leer esto pierda el control. Daybreaker.

—No lo sé tía—Mi respuesta fue tajante, al levantar mi vista observe que mi tía derramo una pequeña lagrima apartando la mirada.

—Bueno, era obvio. Tampoco podemos ilusionarnos ¿Verdad?

—No digo que no se pueda, pero no veo un futuro estable.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes eso? —Pregunto mi hermana Theresa, tomándome del hombro consternada. Yo baje un poco la mirada.

—Desde que comenzó el apocalipsis. Creo yo que a los pocos años que el guardián dejó de existir—Y era verdad, mi padre usaba mi clarividencia para saber cualquier tipo de resultado. Al ser mi padre un ser muy conflictivo y salvaje. No sabía si ganaría su próxima batalla, y era por eso que recurría a mi preguntándome si había una forma de ganar y siempre se la daba y así aseguraba su victoria. Pero ahora que todo el caos cayó sobre el mundo. No puedo ver nada en concreto.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —Pregunto mi hermana Celeste, mirándome con tranquilidad. Ignorante de todo este dilema.

—Que es probable que no exista un futuro—Me levante del trono sosteniendo el libro en mi mano izquierda. Aprete mis puños con fuerza. Estaba atemorizada de lo que podía ver. Este ojo derecho, este ojo dorado. Resultado del mestizaje. Me mostraba solo eso; Me mostraban un páramo blanco, lleno de flores sin color, ondeando gentilmente. Era como si estuviese abandonado. Como si estuviera borrado.

—¿Y que ves sobrina? —Mire a mi tía, estaba consternada viéndome. Y aparte la mirada de ella, viendo hacia un vitral. Uno que daba hacia la ciudad e invente una excusa.

—Nada, solo oscuridad. Una profunda y helada oscuridad—Era mentira, obviamente. Creo yo que saber que la incertidumbre de un mundo sumido en la oscuridad les traería más paz que un mundo sumido en luz, cubierto en un páramo de flores blancas y un paisaje invisible. Quien diría que temeríamos más a la luz que la oscuridad.

Caminé hacia la salida del trono pasando por mi familia, aferrada al libro y lo comencé a abrazar mientras caminaba. Tenía una pizca de esperanza. Al menos, si ese futuro llegara a suceder. Al menos podre tener a mi madre de vuelta, al menos por lo que quede de tiempo.

—¿Qué harás Shanalotte? —Me detuve en la puerta mientras se abría gracias a la ayuda de un guardia y miré hacia mi hermana Theresa, tomada de las manos preocupada.

—Usare algunos encantamientos, mi magia no bastara con esto. Acudiré a la alquimia, veré si mi tía Sharon dejo algo para nosotros—Y mis hermanas y tía cruzaron miradas entre ellas. Preocupadas, entristecidas. Y todas sabíamos la razón de ello.

Sali de la enorme sala, en mi ausencia seria mi tía Luna la que se encargaría de las labores del reino con ayuda de mis hermanas.

A pesar de que la alquimia en Equestria no está prohibida, hemos limitado su uso. Solo son pocos quienes pueden usar la alquimia. Algunos profesores de total confianza de la academia de mi madre y nosotras obviamente. La alquimia es una rama alterna a la magia, creada por mi tía Sharon hace 200 años, o quizás más.

Mi tía Sharon fue una mujer interesante; Al ser una mujer humana como mi padre compartía cierta voluntad para todo, y a pesar de tener una discapacidad nunca la detuvo en hacer lo que tanto quería. Mi tía era invalida, y no podía sentir nada de la cintura para abajo debido a un problema en su nacimiento y eso la hizo un lastre para su familia y eventualmente la fueron abandonando hasta quedar ella sola en una casa muy grande. Una casa muy grande para una frágil mujer.

Mi padre conoció a mi tía Sharon el mismo día que mi tía Susan murió, una mujer de voluntad sencilla. No aspiraba a mucho en el mundo y era muy dulce, pero falleció por una complicación en sus riñones y mi padre se sintió tan mal que abandono el hospital donde falleció mi tía y entró a la propiedad de aquella chica frágil sin padres, en su jardín.

Mientras mi padre se lamentaba por su ineptitud. Mi tía Sharon se acercó a él bajo la lluvia, reconfortándolo y usándose como un objeto. Mi padre vio algo en ella, vio un futuro. Y fue cuando mi padre la adopto como su hermana, y aunque tuvieran roces amorosos al principio. Eso no evito que ella se quedara en nuestros corazones.

En fin.

Mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio de mi tía no podía dejar de pensar en mi tía Sharon, ignorando por completo a la servidumbre, a los guardias que me saludaban y algunos eruditos que buscaban guía de mi palabra o la de mi tía luna. Obviamente yo no estaba dispuesta a discutir sobre los peligros de la energía eléctrica o si debería ser necesario privatizar las escuelas.

Mi tía Sharon al estar en la cúspide de su vida se dio cuenta que no tenía los dones de mi padre, no podía absorber la magia que mi padre absorbió cuando asesinó al Rey Sombra, pero su carencia se convirtió en virtud. Al verse menos que nosotros, notó que nuestra magia tenía como base dicha alquimia, una rama casi olvidada y al ver que solo los unicornios y alicornios podían usar magia comenzó a estudiarla. Y lo logró.

Creo cientos de libros sobre sus descubrimientos y las bases necesarias para que cualquiera pudiera crear alquimia, también lleno su curiosidad creando hechizos oscuros, materiales malignos que podrían formar pócimas para acabar con la vida de cualquiera, hacer caer reinos o peor aún. Asesinar a un Dios. Pero estos tomos yacen en un lugar que nadie más conoce y solo la familia real sabe de ellos. Pues estos hechizos son tan crueles que ni el guardián podría salvarse de la enfermedad que caiga sobre él.

Me detuve mirando hacia una enorme puerta, sin notarlo estaba en una de las mazmorras del castillo. Abandonado desde hace siglos, desde que mi madre tomo el poder. Este lugar quedo abandonado y solo ella y yo conocemos la entrada. Y heme aquí. Delante de esta enorme puerta.

La puerta era de al menos cinco metros de altura con 3 de ancho, tenía grabados Equestres antiguos. Alfabeto que solo mi madre y el difunto Star Swirl podían leer pero para mí solo son garabatos sin sentido. La puerta era de piedra y las paredes eran grandes bloques de piedra cubiertos de moho.

Era difícil imaginar que aquí dentro se encuentra toda la biblioteca de mi difunta tía y pensar que usare sus hechizos me daban una extraña sensación de alegría mezclada con temor.

Use mi magia para mover las pesadas puertas y para evitar llamar la atención anule el sonido de estas y sus vibraciones. Así que se deslizaron suavemente, los escombros de piedra triturada caían sobre mis hombros, manchando de tierra mi túnica pero no me molesto. Habrá algo peor que me manchará y será de por vida. Y esa mancha nunca se quitará.

Entre al estudio de mi tía, a la bóveda con conocimiento tanto humano como Equestre, y tras entrar. La puerta se cerró de la misma forma. Y yo me perdí en la oscuridad temporalmente.

Mi magia me envolvió como campo de fuerza, pero Expedia luz propia, iluminando el cuarto por completo en esa luz dorada. Las paredes estaban llenas de libros, enormes estantes se apreciaban mientras avanzaba lentamente, y en el piso hojas desbaratadas con dibujos de máquinas voladoras. Mi tía planeaba muchas cosas para este mundo, fue una desgracia cuando falleció. Mi padre paso un año lamentándose, no dormía por llorar a mi tía y nunca se recuperó de eso y peor aun cuando sabía que por su discapacidad nunca pudo tener descendencia.

Pero ahora estoy feliz de que haya muerto, al menos no ve en lo que se convirtió el mundo.

Me detuve frente a una enorme mesa de madera, de hermosos grabados dorados a los costados, en buen estado y sobre ella una placa de piedra con una runa echa de sangre, sangre de mi tía Sharon; Era una estrella de seis puntas carmesí y en cada punta había un símbolo reconocía algunos de estos símbolos, como el oro. El oro era representado como un círculo perfecto con un punto en el centro, la plata era una luna menguante y el estaño. Que era un cuatro invertido hacia la izquierda con una curvatura en la parte superior. El resto, ni idea. Y era obvio, había un frasco con más sangre, coagulada pero no seca. Literal, se podía usar para trabajar sobre la piedra. Y a lo largo de toda la mesa, grandes tubos de ensaye con cientos de herramientas para mezclas químicas. Mi tía estaba preparada para todo. Ahora solo me falta estudiar y encontrar una forma para hacer de este libro un recuerdo viviente y ver si puedo traer algo del pasado a este apocalíptico futuro.

Comencé buscando sustancias cerebrales, como todo mundo sabrá. El cerebro secreta sustancias dependiendo las emociones que lo afecten así que en mis ligeros conocimientos sobre el funcionamiento del cerebro conseguí entre los cientos de tubos de ensaye algo de adrenalina, dopamina y serotonina.

Pero para que estas sustancias se hagan valer debo de estimularlas, al ser sustancias producidas por el cerebro. Funcionan con energía eléctrica. Pequeños pulsos eléctricos para "Activar" sus propiedades. Así que tome una muestra de dopamina y serotonina y del cajón del escritorio saque varias placas de Petri y algunos cables de cobre, así como varios mecheros, despeje mi área de trabajo y las placas de Petri las deje a un costado de la piedra y vertí las sustancias viscosas sobre estas y los cables de cobre. Un par descansando sobre la piedra, exactamente sobre una de las runas y otro par de cables al aire, sostenidos por mi magia y acerque un par de libros con mi magia, eran libros sobre los metales y sus propiedades y como estos influían en las runas.

Y comencé a leer mientras acercaba más y más materiales hacia mí; tenía algunas pepitas de oro y unas de plata y las de oro las puse sobre la dopamina y la serotonina las de plata. Estos metales eran los mejores conductores de la tabla periódica y su pureza se mezclaría con la naturaleza de estas sustancias, al ser sustancias que funcionan con electricidad y al tener sus grandes potenciadores, será sencillo crear un circuito entre los metales y la piedra y eventualmente el libro.

Mi mirada estaba anclada al libro mientras vertía cenizas del roble más viejo del jardín de Canterlot sobre la runa de plomo, las cenizas de este árbol eran muestra de tantos años de vida y tras su muerte, una cama de conocimiento. Y el plomo a ser un material liquido plasmado en esta runa, serviría como catalizador para formar a un ser pensante. A un ser digno de vida. Aunque su cuerpo no este hecho, me servirá para saber su nombre.

Sobre la runa del estaño deje algunas rosas, su belleza sin igual tras la muerte serviría como una resistencia, serviría para evitar que se sobrecaliente la red eléctrica y también crearía una red nerviosa. Recordando que las sustancias nerviosas en las placas de Petri necesitan electricidad y esa sería la central que evitaría que ambas sustancias se secaran o quemaran.

Aparte mi mirada ligeramente, mirando hacia mis espaldas. Y vi a mi hermana Theresa, mirándome con preocupación. Podía verme reflejada en sus ojos; Estaba encorvada con mi capucha cubriendo mi rostro y solo el aura que emanaban mis ojos se mostraban, ojo guinda y dorado. Ambos emanando un aura mágica, una magia desconocida. ¿Qué hace aquí? No debería de saber de este lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunte mientras enderezaba mi espalda a la par que mi magia seguía trabajando por mí.

—Tu voz se oye por todo el castillo Shanalotte ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es este lugar? —Mi hermana miro a su alrededor, pasando su mirada por cada libro mientras se me acercaba hasta que casi tropieza con un libro, lo recogió con sus delicadas manos y lo hojeo lentamente—Cuando dijiste que usarías la alquimia de nuestra tía Sharon creí a que harías pociones para tratar de hacer una cura para nuestra madre. Pero ¿Qué haces?

—Trato de hacer lo correcto, de dar algo bueno a este mundo.

—No lo parece, Shanalotte. ¿Ya te viste a los ojos? —Mi hermana saco un espejo y lo acerco hasta casi golpearme en el rostro, y mi hermana encendió una pequeña chispa de luz a un costado; Mi mirada estaba cansada con grandes ojeras, mis pupilas temblaban de la fatiga y mi cabello estaba desordenado. Tenía mal olor. Si que estaba hecha trizas—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas aquí abajo?

—No—Y regrese mi atención hacia la mesa de trabajo. El circuito ya estaba terminado y había sido un éxito. Veía un campo eléctrico alrededor del libro, este libro era la respuesta a todo. Y sabía que podía traerlo de vuelta.

—Llevas 5 días aquí abajo Shanalotte, mi tía luna ya estaba a punto de darte por muerta, de no ser porque tu voz hacía eco en las cañerías del castillo. Nunca sabríamos que estarías aquí abajo.

—Pero no puedo detenerme hermana, mi madre debe de volver a reinar, debe de salvarse de su locura. Y quiero ser de ayuda.

—Hermana. déjalo—Mi hermana me tomo de las manos mientras el libro estaba lanzando pequeñas chispas de luz blanca alrededor. El libro Expedia un perfume suave y dulce. Recuerdos plasmados en palabras y emociones grabadas en el cuero. Y esas emociones hacían que la dopamina y serotonina funcionaran correctamente. Como un cerebro—No vale la pena perderte hermana, no podemos perderte. Equestria te necesita.

—¿Sabes que se necesita para crear a un humano? —Pregunte mirando a mi hermana, estaba ansiosa. Había creado un cerebro artificial. Solo faltaba "encenderlo" — Agua, Carbono, amoniaco, fosforo, sal, azufre y otros materiales. Y este lugar tiene todo eso. ¿Recuerdas? Nuestra tía dijo que cualquiera podría crear magia si lo desea, y podemos salvar a nuestra madre con esto.

—Y por eso mismo esta magia quedo prohibida, tu más que nadie entiende los peligros de la alquimia, y si están todos estos libros aquí es por el bien del mundo. Y ahora entiendo porque mi tía se arrepintió de sus descubrimientos.

—¿Por qué juzgar a la alquimia? Hermana, tu usas la tecnología a tu beneficio, al nuestro. Nuestras coronas son muestra de ellos. Magia y tecnología.

—Si, pero no la uso con descuido. ¿Y qué querías hacer con todo esto?

Y mire hacia el escritorio y me apoye con ambas manos a los costados inhalando gran cantidad de aire, viendo el libro, la electricidad y la forma que creaba sus ondas. Aquel cerebro etéreo. Levante la mirada hacia el techo del calabozo.

—Traer a mi madre, si podía crear un cerebro con las memorias de mi madre, podría crear un cuerpo para ella. O usarla simplemente para aleccionar a nuestra madre.

—¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡No puedes suplantar a nuestra madre!

—Es por eso que solo cree el cerebro, este cerebro contiene toda esencia de mi madre, todos sus recuerdos desde que conoció a nuestro padre hasta que el dejo este mundo cuando se convirtió en piedra.

—Entonces no es perfecta, no sabe lo que sucedió después. La pelea de nuestro padre contra el Rey Sombra, contra el infame Doctor Knives, contra el guardián. Y no sabe que en verdad murió. ¿Qué te asegura que no se volverá loca cuando sepa todo eso? ¡Es un círculo vicioso Shanalotte! ¡Deja esta locura! Nunca pensamos que perderías las riendas tan rápido.

Y al ver a mi hermana, al ver a mi querida hermana menor al borde del llanto, recapacite.

Mire hacia el escritorio donde estaba aquel cerebro eléctrico, todas sus uniones cerebrales se habían conectado gracias a la electricidad creada por todos sus componentes metálicos y cerebrales. Veía ambos hemisferios cerebrales formados a la perfección y la ligera separación entre ellos, así como los conductos circulares que formaban parte visual de este cerebro.

—Tienes razón—Mire a mi hermana y ella al verme a los ojos se intimido y aparto su mirada.

—Si, la tengo—Titubeo al responder. Teniendo miedo a mi pesada mirada. Yo mire hacia los enormes libros de alquimia, conteniendo miles de formulas para crear una infinidad de hechizos. Magia que dejaría como estúpido al guardián, magia que inutilizaría la raza de los alicornios, magia que dejaría en ridículo a los inmortales dragones convirtiéndolos en esclavos del tiempo. Y se que, entre ellos, habrá una forma de revivir a mi padre. Pero no hoy, ni mañana. Mi madre es la que importa ahora.

Con algo de pena tome el libro en el centro, atravesando el cerebro holográfico. Sintiendo una punzada eléctrica en mi brazo. Dude en tomarlo pues eran horas de esfuerzo y estudio y no muchos pueden replicar a la perfección un cerebro de una semi-Dios como mi madre.

Aunque, podría replicar el de otra persona. Alguien que dejo este mundo hace tiempo.

Alguien de nombre Satarah.

Y fue cuando recordé ese libro, "La princesa del desierto"

Quizás sea momento de pedir su consejo. Murió con mi padre, pero la traeré de nuevo trayendo su locura a este pedestal.

De momento, con mi hermana de testigo. Arranque el libro de la placa de piedra y el circuito se rompió y por un momento juré que escuche a mi madre llorar. Mi hermana no parecía haber escuchado algo.

Ambas salimos del cuarto con el libro en mi mano y Theresa me tomaba de la otra mano. Aferrada a mi mientras poco a poco dejábamos este santuario para sellarlo nuevamente, hasta que sea necesario acudir a mi tía y a su abandonada alquimia.


	6. CANTERLOT CAERÁ

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, SE QUE ME HE TOMADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SUBI UN CAPITULO PERO ES PORQUE ME ESTOY TOMANDO MUCHO TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIR ESTOS CAPITULOS. ESTOY SIENDO UN POCO MÁS MINUCIOSO PARA ESCRIBIR Y PROFUNDIZAR UN POCO MÁS EN LA HISTORIA DE EQUESTRIA Y ALREDEDORES. Y COMO DIJE, ESTE FANFIC ES SECUELA DE "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" PERO TAMBIEN RELATA ALGUNOS SUCESOS DE "LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES" Y ANTERIORES A ESE FANFIC. PERO TODA ESA HISTORIA RELATARA UN PUNTO FINAL, LEJANO A LOS ULTIMOS GUARDIANES. PUES ESTE FANFIC ES LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA, PERO NO QUIERO PROFUNDIZAR MUCHO EN ESO. **

**EN FIN, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. LOS VEO HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 5: CANTERLOT CAERÁ—

Siempre que uno imagina la peor situación en un conflicto tiende a temer. No sabe si lo que suceda en ese conflicto afectaría su bienestar personal o familiar. Incluso en su vida laboral, por lo que tiende a actuar a la defensiva para que el impacto sea menos desfavorable. Y es común que la gente se sugestione, incluso en esta raza pony que aun con tantas oportunidades. Bajo circunstancias de estrés no piensen claramente por los efectos negativos.

Pero si les dijera que lo que yo temo es que todo mejore, que mi peor miedo es que de pronto mi madre recobre la cordura y sepa como dirigir este moribundo país.

Mi madre Celestia esta delante de nosotros sentada en su trono con su corona y collar dorado con la espada de piedra y cobre atada a su cadera. Mirándonos con una sonrisa. Ha estado sentada allí desde antes que amaneciera.

Mi tía luna miraba a mi madre con sorpresa a la par que mis hermanas casi desbordaban ríos de lágrimas. Mientras que yo solo observaba desconfiada de este repentino cambio. Debajo de mi ropaje apretaba con fuerza el libro que mi madre había escrito.

—¿Hermana? ¿Eres tú? —Pregunto mi tía luna dando un paso al frente mientras que mi madre movía sus ojos lentamente hacia mi tía y sonreía asintiendo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú? ¿En serio eres tú? —Theresa se tomó de las manos dando varios pasos al frente, con unas lágrimas llenas de alegría y asombro.

—Claro que si hija mía, soy yo. ¿Por qué no lo seria? —Y mi madre sonrió con delicadeza y mis hermanas se abalanzaron hacia mi madre, su reacción solamente se dedicó a sonreír a la vez que mis hermanas se acurrucaban en su pecho llorando. Mi tía cedió ante sus emociones y comenzó a llorar acercándose lentamente. Todo sucedía tan deprisa. Apenas podía asimilar la situación, pero sé que aun con la alegría de mi familia al verla sentada en el trono que abandono hace dos siglos yo no podía encontrar dicha felicidad. Mi madre, de un día para otro regresar a ser ella misma.

Yo misma presencie como mi madre se volvía loca año tras año, perdiendo su consciencia y poco a poco y el comenzar a dañar a este reino que de por si esta maldita por culpa del guardián. ¡No existe cura a su enfermedad!

Observe como mi tía sin decir nada se sentaba delante de mi madre, envuelta en lágrimas. En un alivio inmenso. Incluso podía sentir como el peso sobre los hombros de mi tía se aligeraba hasta pesar una pluma. Pero lo que yo cargaba era peor.

Cargaba con una cruz.

Di media vuelta caminando molesta, no había ninguna razón lógica para poder entender lo que había delante de mí. Podía escuchar a mis hermanas nombrarme mientras me alejaba, pero hice caso omiso. Me mordí el pulgar con fuerza hasta sangrar mientras abandonaba la sala. No, esto no es posible.

Recién había pasado poco desde mi crisis con la alquimia. Apenas pude percibir todo como un sueño, como un espejismo de mi naturaleza. Pero este mundo no tiene orden, no tiene un principio ni final. Nada tiene sentido.

Ni la cordura de mi madre.

Regrese a mi habitación enfurecida. Una abandonada habitación donde apenas una década dormí aquí. Dado a mi poder en Equestria tenía que velar por el reino durante ese tiempo, y mi habitación estaba cubierto de capaz de polvo; Mi cama de madera con seda, el espejo sobre mi ropero apenas mostraba mi reflejo y el candelabro lleno de telarañas y numerosos habitantes indeseables. Si Equestria fuera el mismo mundo alegre y pacífico de otrora habría perdonado la vida de estos insectos y del ecosistema oscuro de mi habitación, pero no fue así.

Extendí mis brazos con fuerza exhalando una poderosa cantidad de magia que extinguió toda vida minúscula de mi habitación y el polvo se hizo lo que es. Polvo. Y mi habitación volvió a su estado original, paredes llenas de color y cortinas bien confeccionadas, libres de abandono y maldad.

Camine con prisa a mi escritorio y arroje el libro sobre este golpeando la pared con fuerza, quebrándome varios dedos y entumiendo mi brazo entero. Estaba molesta, mi mente era un panal de teorías y posibilidades. Eran tantas ideas que apenas podía lidiar con mis necesidades básicas como la respiración y tosía enfurecida por la auto asfixia.

¡Mi madre debió haberse quedado así!

¡Debí haber sido quien la pudo haber salvado!

Mis pupilas se dilataban, podía sentirlo mientras el repudio hacia mi clarividencia crecía. No podía saber que causo esto, no había ninguna lógica a esto. ¡Ni el guardián podría haber predicho esto!

—¿Hija? —Levante la mirada como un conejo en medio de una manada de leones. Atemorizado, sabiendo que su vida terminaría hechas trizas. Me gire como rayo inhalando gran cantidad de aire mientras veía en la puerta a mi primogenitora, con su pata delantera izquierda sosteniendo la manija de la puerta—¿Puedo pasar?

Asentí, no dije nada. Solo asentí y mi madre entro con precaución a mi habitación.

Mi madre miraba la habitación con melancolía, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía mi ropero viendo mis vestidos y mis túnicas.

—¿Qué necesita? —Pregunte pegándome al escritorio mientras mi madre volteaba a verme con esa misma sonrisa.

—Venía a visitarte hija, saliste tan pronto de la sala de trono que no pude abrazarte—Mi madre comenzó a acercarse a mi frágil cuerpo, y por instinto. No, por supervivencia alce un escudo mágico alrededor de mi cuerpo asustando a mi madre retrocediendo un paso—Hija, ¿Qué sucede?

—Tu no deberías de ser así, deberías de estar en el calabozo. En tu calabozo mental.

—Hija, pero ya no estoy allí. Volví—Y mi madre comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas con esa maldita sonrisa mientras mi instinto daba alaridos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo "Volviste"? —Mi madre bajo la mirada con sus ojos cristalinos mientras desenfundaba la espada de mi padre. Mi corazón se hizo trizas al ver el tallado a lo largo de la hoja ondular.

—Me di cuenta que tu padre no volvería. Mi amado Arturo—Mi madre paso la hoja con su magia de un lado a otro con suavidad mientras leíamos la descripción—Cuando tu padre murió no sabía qué hacer, mi vida estaba vacía. Aunque las tuviera a ustedes y aunque las amara con todo mi ser, tu padre fue el que me dio lo que yo ansiaba. Me dio amor. La misma fórmula que hizo que tu nacieras y tus hermanas. Lo que mueve al mundo…O movía al mundo. Y cuando me di cuenta que no volvería a ver a tu padre, me sumí en los estudios. Quería darles un significado a las cosas, quería sentir su calor, su lealtad. Su amor. Pero me desvié, abandoné a la armonía y mi reino y ustedes tuvieron que cargar con el manto de responsabilidad que su padre me había dejado a mí.

—Por él nacieron los pilares de Equestria…

—Su función era mantener el equilibrio, y yo estar en la cima junto con mi hermana, ustedes cuidarían el mundo mientras yo cuidaría Canterlot de todo peligro…

—…Pero te fuiste, nos abandonaste por buscar "Tu amor"

—No sabía lo que hacía hija mía, era una ignorante. No sabía los peligros del desamor, del abandono y soledad. Creía que podría traer a su padre de vuelta.

—Pero perdimos a nuestra madre. Y Equestria a su reina. Y el mundo, la esperanza.

Mi madre no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo con la vista hacia el suelo, con una escaza lagrima mientras mi instinto me quemaba la sien. Era imposible que de un día para otro mi madre haya regresado a la normalidad. Y eso no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

—Pero he aceptado mi perdida hija mía, entiendo que Arturo no volverá. Entiendo que el amor de mi vida ha muerto hace ya mucho tiempo y lo único que queda es luchar. Dime hija, ¿Qué ha sucedido durante mi ausencia?

Retrocedí un poco con desconfianza. No podía creer en mi propia madre. Pero sino lo hacía tendría la presión de mis hermanas y de mi tía, y no pude callar;

Le conté que después de su decadencia el mundo comenzó a colapsar, las ciudades comenzaron a perderse en la oscuridad y los elementos de la armonía quedaron aniquilados por la falta de un equilibrio y que toda pizca de maldad había sido aniquilada por este caos. Incluso el propio Discord falleció al poco tiempo, o eso suponemos pues lo único que quedó de él fue su colmillo. Y tras el perder toda señal de villanos potenciales Equestria comenzó a perder héroes legendarios como Star Swirl o mistmane. El resto de pilares de la armonía originales perecieron por la edad y es un alivio. Pues no sería agradable para ellos ver este mundo sumido en un caos.

Después de que las ciudades comenzaron a perderse, cuando el sol se estrelló con la luna creando un agujero negro en el cielo donde se devoran mutuamente creando así un crepúsculo eterno, donde toda vegetación comenzó a perder la vida y la naturaleza comenzó a volverse loca y los animales se extinguieron en su mayoría y aquellos que lograron sobrevivir el castigo divino se adaptaron para cazar a otros seres como el leviatán que casi acaba con la raza de hipogrifos, de no haber sido por intervención de las siete ponys y sus academias esa especie seria ya una leyenda entre tantas.

Y remate cruelmente diciéndole que después de todo el caos, del miedo y desesperación tras la caída de todo orden. El guardián apareció en Canterlot para seleccionar al pueblo que viviría dentro de esta prisión;

Estaba sentada viendo al hombre en el que se había convertido el guardián. Era un hombre de dos metros y medio con dos pares de alas dantescas. Sus grandes plumas fácilmente abarcan un metro de longitud y estas no estaban unidas a su espalda. Su armadura dorada reflejaba el sol anaranjado con facilidad y la oscuridad de la noche. En su mano izquierda tenía un libro dorado. En el otro, un báculo de oro con una esfera azulada en el centro, su cadera tenía una delgada tela que cubría una espada de marfil con la hoja acuñada. Sus botas eran del mismo metal precioso, pero tenía a dos mujeres en cada bota. Phoenix y Krysta, ambas mujeres reflejaban un sentimiento. Krysta mostraba un dolor profundo en su mirada y sus manos sujetas como si plegarias murmuraba mientras que Phoenix por su lado sonreía con la vista alzada con sus manos sujetas, como si agradeciera por lo que él hizo.

Yo no podía sentir más que ira hacia este hombre.

Aún mantenía su mirada humana, pues él antes de ser un guardián era un humano, como mi padre. De sangre humana, de padres humanos y de naturaleza humana. Sus ojos eran de color avellana y cabello castaño. Largo que cubría todos sus hombros y espalda baja, y tenía sobre su cabeza un halo incompleto en la parte frontal y en el espacio había una piedra blanca.

—Sabes porque me presento ante ti, Reina Shanalotte—Hablo el guardián mientras el universo temblaba, pues su aparición era una blasfemia para la creación.

—Si, y no me digas reina. Ese puesto es de mi madre—El guardián esbozo una sonrisa. Una maldita sonrisa llena de burla.

—Está bien. "Princesa" Shanalotte. Y entonces sabe que hare.

—No, no quiero saber. Usted sabe lo que diré y aun así hará lo que le plazca—El guardián mantenía esa pedante sonrisa.

—Y estas en lo correcto—Respondió el guardián, y miro hacia la ventana con vista a Canterlot, donde mi pueblo lloraba atemorizado del horrible paisaje. Un apocalipsis—Cuando tu padre falleció, sabía que este mundo estaría desprotegido. Cuando mi hermano entro al abismo. Me di cuenta que este universo estaba condenado. Habíamos perdido a la valentía, y a la muerte. Y cuando yo deje de existir. Sabía que Equestria, no. Que la creación nos borraría a todos. Y es por eso que ideé mi plan maestro.

—¿Torturarnos con tu maldición? ¿Acabar con nuestros sueños y esperanzas, así como Arkzrimiel acabo con los tuyos? —Y el guardián volteo a verme, con esa sonrisa. Pero su expresión había cambiado, estaba triste.

—Cuando supe que mis amigas morirían, sabía que Equestria perdería la esperanza. Perdería la magia de la amistad, esa magia poderosísima que ni el propio Arkzrimiel, padre de todo. No posee, y cuando las vi en su lecho de muerte, agonizando mientras que sus cuerpos se mermaban lentamente y sus almas se desvanecían en el olvido. No pude evitar cruzarme de brazos.

—Y les diste vida eterna—El guardián asintió girándose hacia los vitrales, 6 enormes vitrales. Relatando leyendas de antaño. La mayoría de Twilight con sus amigas venciendo a los extintos villanos—Les diste el tesoro más grande que nadie más podía ofrecer, eras el único que podía hacerlo. Y se los diste.

—¿Aun me juzgaras por no haberlo hecho por tu padre? —El guardián descanso el báculo en el suelo mirándome a los ojos, oprimido por mi pesada mirada. Mientras me cruzaba de piernas y apoyaba mi puño en mi barbilla, con mi mirada inquisidora—Lo supuse. Shanalotte, tu padre no merecía vivir. Acabo con cientos de vidas, la mayoría humanas y aun cuando se hubiera redimido con los años. Esa cruz seguiría en su espalda, nadie lo obligaba a matar a tanta gente y pudo tener piedad. Pero aun así lo hizo. Acabo con esa gente, mucha gente inocente.

—Y tú no estabas obligado a hacerlo, pero lo hiciste. Aun sabiendo que era un padre, un rey. Una leyenda, preferiste llorarle en vez de alabarle. Sí. Mi padre mató a muchas personas, pero él ya estaba sumido en el miedo. Necesitaba amor y comprensión y lo estaba obteniendo. Y tú te lo llevaste.

—Sus pecados se lo llevaron—Respondió el guardián caminando hacia el balcón—Yo solo lo juzgue como debió haber sido, y lo juzgue mal. Pues su destino era peor que el infierno. Su condena era casi cruel que la mía y aun así alteré su juicio para que al menos pudiera tener un descanso digno.

—¿Ahora saliste benevolente? Dime guardián, que planeas. ¿Por qué no puedo nombrarte por tu nombre? ¿Por qué nadie más te recuerda a excepción de nosotras, Twilight Sparkle y el resto de academias? ¿Qué sucedió ese día que el mundo lloraba de alegría mientras te alejabas de Equestria?

El guardián no dijo nada, y soltó su báculo. Este se sostenía por su cuenta en el suelo mirando el paisaje caótico de Equestria, el apocalipsis echo realidad.

—No te puedo decir nada de eso. Porque tú no mereces saber la verdad, esta historia no es digna de mi verdad. Eso déjaselo a Radiantshield y Reinhardt.

—¿Quiénes? —El guardián alzo sus manos soltando el libro. Este comenzaba a girar lentamente abriéndose, se colocó en el centro del guardián mientras conjuraba misteriosos hechizos—¿Qué haces?

—Arreglar este caos, Canterlot caerá Shanalotte. Estoy posponiéndolo, el mundo está siendo devorado por el abismo en el corazón del mundo y Arkzrimiel carcome el universo mientras yo estoy sufriendo mi condena. Creare un mundo dentro de este, una prisión invisible. Donde mi palabra será una realidad, aquellos que murieron podrán reencarnar y tener otra oportunidad a excepción de la maldad—Y el guardián guardó silencio mientras su mirada se cristalizaba conteniendo sus lágrimas—…Tu padre es parte de la maldad. No puedo permitir que tu padre renazca y vea el caos que cause por culpa de Arkzrimiel.

—¡Guardian! —Me levante del trono, mirándole a los ojos. El paisaje comenzaba a cambiar lentamente, los astros en el cielo colisionados comenzaban a desvanecerse y en su lugar el anaranjado sol se mostraba en el cielo acompañado de un cielo azul, los marchitos bosques florecieron rápidamente y el fresco aire inundaba la sala del trono y los animales regresaban a la vida, escuchando a las aves cantar. Estaba sorprendida. Y el guardián, se veía obligado.

—Equestria está a salvo. Sus habitantes han olvidado todo y he traído a la vida a los seres vivientes que merecían volver. Pero Shanalotte, Equestria ni sabrá que son unos prisioneros. Todos son prisioneros dentro de este lugar, mi ilusión. Mi realidad. Y mientras sean prisioneros, no sufrirán y no morirán. Así como tú has escuchado esto. Lo hago ahora mismo con Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, con Phoenix y su hermana. Los envié a un lugar más allá del infinito.

—Entonces… ¡Eres omnipresente! —Y el guardián comenzó a reírse, burlándose y bajo sus brazos, camino de regreso hacia mí. Tomando su báculo y esa horrible sonrisa me llenaba de ira. Quería acabar con él, pero no podía. No existía.

—Una de las cosas que azotan al mundo real es que el tiempo se ha distorsionado. Aquí pasaran apenas horas y allí afuera podrían pasar décadas, traje a todos de vuelta. A todos de buen corazón, técnicamente a casi toda Equestria. Pero no todos merecen estar aquí. No cabrían, y necesito un balance y te recomendaría mucho que evitaras que encontraran la forma de salir. Aunque les he quitado ese instinto de curiosidad y les implante el conformismo. No siempre habrá excepciones.

—Eres un demonio…—Murmure mientras el mantenía dicha sonrisa.

—Así lo ves, pero la realidad es otra. Shanalotte, hija del Rey Arturo. Primogénita de la Reina Celestia. Pilar central de Equestria. Es tu deber mantener ese equilibrio. Tu madre nunca volverá, y eso grábatelo; Tu madre NUNCA volverá a ser ella misma. Y tú pagaras por sus crímenes. Yo me iré, dejando atrás un paraíso. Equestria proliferará y prosperará. Pues esa es mi voluntad, aun cuando su mundo se caiga a pedazos. Volveré, cuando Equestria me necesite.

—Y mi padre volverá, cuando tu vuelvas—Y el guardián marcó más su sonrisa dándose media vuelta.

—Eso si no lo sé. Eso lo decidirá lo que queda de destino. Y si es que queda cuando yo regrese…

Y el guardián desapareció ese día, creó esa prisión que llama salvación, yo llamo tortura, a costa de todo trajo a todos de vuelta. Y él. Se fue a continuar con su maldición. Continúo creando a sus últimos guardianes.

Mi madre estaba perpleja mientras le contaba todo esto, su mirada la delataba y la fuerte expresión en su rostro. Estaba sentada en una de mis sillas con las piernas cruzadas. Mi madre temblaba de miedo. De la estupefacción, de ira.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? ¡Él no era así! (…) luchaba hasta desfallecer con tal de salvar a cualquiera que lo necesitara—Era claro. Mi madre no pudo pronunciar su nombre. Y no se percató de ello, yo podría hacerlo, nombrarlo. Pero acabaría con esta historia.

—Él ya no tiene nombre madre, es mejor que no lo intentes. Llámalo como quiere que sea llamado. "Guardian" o "Guardian del mundo" —Mi madre titubeo. Notando su imperceptible error, el guardián no quería ser nombrado por nadie de nosotros. Solo por los que él eligió.

—Debemos de hacer algo Shanalotte, ¡No podemos dejar que Equestria esté sometida por este hombre! ¡Nadie debe vivir privado de su libertad!

—Madre, no tiene caso—Me levante de mi asiento. Caminando hacia ella, verla a los ojos. Casi derramando lágrimas, me convencía un poco de su cordura—Equestria nunca sabrá que esta aprisionada, Equestria cree que vive en libertad. Y por lo que he visto en el exterior. Es mejor que así sea. Él ya ganó madre, nos ganó.

—Le ganó a tu padre—Me paralice con un fuerte escalofrió en la espalda, mire a los ojos a mi madre y ella lloraba con un gesto de ira y mortificación. Asentí sin dudar.

—Así es, él ganó. Es por eso que Equestria necesita un cambio importante, nos necesita y si es que en verdad volviste. Al menos ayúdanos aminorando nuestra carga y se de ayuda. Se de utilidad, se mi madre otra vez.


	7. COMO UN REINO OLVIDADO

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON UN CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE FANFIC;**

**ANTES QUE NADA. UNA DISCULPA. SE QUE ME DEMORE MÁS DE UN MES Y SABEN QUE LA RAZON DE ESTO ES PORQUE ME ESTOY DEDICANDO YA CASI DE TIEMPO COMPLETO EN PULIR ESTAS HISTORIAS, Y MÁS EN ESTOS CAPITULOS. DADO A QUE COMO LO MENCIONE VAGAMENTE; ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO YA LA BASE A TODAS MIS NOVELAS LITERARIAS. REALMENTE ESTOS FANFICS SON SOLO LA PUNTA DEL ICEBERG.**

**LLEVO YA 5 AÑOS PLANEANDO TODAS MIS NOVELAS, DESDE EL INICIO AL FINAL. Y COMO SABEN, MI PASION SE CONVIRTIO TAMBIEN EN MI TRABAJO Y COMO TODO TRABAJO SE TIENE QUE HACER CON CALIDAD. ASI QUE A LA PAR QUE ESCRIBO ESTOS CAPITULOS TENGO TAMBIEN LA BASE A TODO DE LAS NOVELAS QUE PLANEO HACER DENTRO DE VARIOS AÑOS. SI, ME TOMARA AÑOS TERMINAR TODO LO QUE HE PLANEADO EN MI CABEZA. Y ES AHI DONDE TODO COBRARA SENTIDO. PERO NO ES MOMENTO PARA HABLAR A DETALLE DE ESO. CREO QUE TOCARE ESE TEMA UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE CON ESTOS DOS FANFICS. ES AHI CUANDO DIRE TODO CON SUMA VERDAD.**

**Y REALMENTE SE QUE TODO HA CAMBIADO DESDE MI AUSENCIA Y QUE LAS VISITAS HAN BAJADO DRASTICAMENTE POR MI FALTA DE PUBLICACION PERO DE QUE ESTAS HISTORIAS TENDRAN UN FINAL DIGNO. LO TENDRAN Y ESTARAN MÁS QUE SATISFECHOS POR ESO, PUES EN MI CABEZA HAY UN MILLAR DE IDEAS Y UNA VOLUNTAD INQUEBRANTABLE PARA CREAR ALGO HERMOSO, ALGO INVALUABLE QUE USTEDES PUEDAN LEER CON ESA MISMA PASION QUE YO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA QUERIDOS AMIGOS MIOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 6: COMO REINO OLVIDADO—

Una de las pocas cosas que puedo disfrutar en este mundo es relajarme con una taza de té, saber que fue un regalo de la naturaleza convertido en bebida para aclarecer la mente. Me cautivaba, y era obvio y al estar sentada en el balcón de mi habitación. Con toda la problemática que rodea el castillo era claro que necesitaba de un estimulante. Y hablando de problemática; Mi madre había recuperado la cordura. Por lo que según dice, pero necesito cerciorarme de ello. Podrá ser mi madre, pero en el pasado tentó con la vida de mis hermanas y mía con tal de traer a mi padre. Y es por eso que aun cuando ella este libre por el castillo no tiene permitido salir.

Mi madre podrá ser el símbolo de armonía en Equestria, pero nadie sabe que es un peligro de nivel legendario, mi madre tiene un poder tan grande en su interior que es por esa razón que decidimos recluirla. Es obvio que los guardias al verla pasar por los pasillos y ver como su melena multicolor refleja los rayos de sol los tranquiliza y los hace olvidar todo estrés.

A diferencia del mundo exterior, donde todo se cae a pedazos y viven ignorantes. Este caso es diferente, todo el reino se enteró de la decadencia de mi madre y como perdió la cordura. Pero saben que decidió dejar el trono y retirarse a una inventada morada en la cima de la montaña para meditar lejos del ruido de Canterlot.

Pero de momento solo debo de mantener la mente clara y mis ideas negativas lejos, pero no podía alejarme de este libro, aquel libro que esta sobre mi mesa a un lado de mi plato de porcelana. Ese libro de cuero verde esmeralda con una ilustración en medio, de una mujer de cabello largo y vagando sobre las dunas del desierto y en la parte superior el título del libro "La princesa del desierto" Ese libro que escribí hace años cuando aquella mujer domino mi mente, consecuencia de mi enfermizo amor hacia mi padre. Ese libro lo debo tener cerca en todo momento.

Un pequeño ruido metálico llamo mi atención, tome el libro y lo oculte entre mis piernas, bajo mi falda y voltee a ver hacia la entrada, era mi madre que estaba entrando apenas con una tacita de porcelana, su platito y una tetera. No opuse resistencia y regresé mi mirada hacia el paisaje. La mitad cubierta por la montaña y afelpadas nubes y la ciudad avanzada de Canterlot. Mi madre se sentó del otro lado de la mesa dejando la tetera en la mesa.

—¿Molesto hija?

—Para nada, adelante. ¿Qué necesita madre? Recuerde que Canterlot necesita a su reina y debe de estar en la sala del trono con mis hermanas—Y mi madre hizo pequeñas risillas mientras servía té en su taza.

—Me escape por unos momentos, tus hermanas se harán cargo de la disputa sobre los terrenos de Fancypants y Hoity toity.

—Esos dos siempre pelean por todo, uno es muy arrogante y el otro muy orgulloso. Llevo años siguiendo su caso. Me pregunto qué harán cuando se enteren que son hermanos.

—¿Son hermanos? —Mi madre volteo intrigada y sonreí exponiendo mi ojo dorado, y mi madre sonrió—Bueno, tu clarividencia es muy buena. ¿Qué más sabes?

—Muchas cosas madre, este ojo me ha mostrado cosas especiales. Y otras no tanto—Y le di un sorbo a mi té terminándomelo dejándolo sobre la mesa, mi madre inmediatamente me sirvió un poco más.

—¿Verdad que es hermosa la vista?

—Si madre, es hermosa la vista. Tenía años que no venía a sentarme aquí. La brisa es muy tranquilizadora.

—¿Qué has hecho durante este tiempo? —Mi madre andaba muy conciliadora, preguntar por mi estado. Era. No lo sé.

—Muchas cosas; Canterlot necesitaba de un líder. Y tuve que ser uno para ellos; visite pueblos, casas, escuelas, hospitales. De todo hice para que Equestria prevaleciera como lo fue desde el principio.

—¿Qué dice mi pequeña estudiante? Twilight Sparkle. ¿Ha aprendido algo más?

—Si por aprender algo es manipular y controlar la magia del abismo que está bajo su castillo y usar sus estudiantes como carnada. Si, aprendió algo más. Y algo muy productivo—Voltee a ver a mi madre y ella había cambiado su mirada, se notaba triste.

—Supongo que ella tampoco llevó las cosas fáciles.

—Diría que ella lleva la peor carga de todas.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella tiene que lidiar con sus hijos, dirigir las 7 academias. Proteger el libro que dejo el guardián de amenazas, todavía tener que ver como Equestria se desmorona por carne propia y todavía tener que soportar los acosos del guardián.

—¿Sigue con vida?

—Si y no. El guardián no está vivo, ni muerto. Solo está fuera de la creación, pero aun así puede manifestarse de cualquier forma. Y eso la agobia.

—Ya veo, ¿Podre verla hija mía? Quizás necesité consejo—Y negué su respuesta mirando al frente. Mi mirada estaba helada, pues mis emociones hacia mi propia madre debían de ser duros como la piedra. No podía permitirle salir.

—Entiendo, sigues sin confiar en mí.

—Lo que tu hiciste en el pasado. Difícilmente se olvida, hasta el día de hoy Freya no baja de la montaña. Apenas se puede mantener por ella misma, de no ser porque cada mes voy a verla para tratar sus heridas, habría muerto hace tiempo—Y mi madre bajo la mirada. Pero no lloro, simplemente bebió de su tacita de té.

—He sido una mala madre, y una cruel reina.

—Pudiste ser una tirana. De no ser por la espada de mi padre que te retuvo. Te habría asesinado—Le di un último sorbo a mi té y lo envié a la cocina para que lo lavaran. Y me cruce de brazos—Daybreaker.

Y mi madre se espasmo mirándome, su melena ocultaba su ojo, pero podía sentirlo. Esa tenue llama dorada, esa llama llena de rencor, odio y tristeza.

—Mi nombre, Daybreaker.

—Quebrantadora de amaneceres. ¡Ja! Tu nombre pesa, Es el nombre de un dios de leyenda. Un Dios malvado. Te acompañare madre, e iras a la cama a dormir. Si quieres ganarte mi confianza debes de acatar todo, podrás ser la reina de este lugar. Pero soy yo ahora quien cuida del castillo. Y te necesito totalmente recuperada.

—¿Por qué hija? ¿Qué hare?

—Visitaremos a Freya en la madrugada.

Así fue, mi madre se quedó conmigo. En un total silencio, sabiendo que todas mis palabras eran para atacarla. Ofenderla, amo a mi madre. Pero a Daybreaker la odio. Y mi madre no existe en ese cuerpo, no lo puede habitar nunca más. Y aunque pueda traerla de vuelta. No creo que sea capaz de recuperarse de todo lo que hizo.

Tengo al guardián sobre mi espalda y a Daybreaker apuñalando mi corazón. "Que jodida situación", diría mi padre. Padre mío que estas en los cielos. Trae descanso a mi tortura.

Paso la noche, y como es todo el tiempo. El reino pensó que mi madre trabajo arduamente para bajar el sol y mi tía levantar la luna y forjando sus estrellas iluminó nuestros cielos, y mi madre y yo caminábamos por la montaña. Un estrecho sendero de piedra y bloques de mármol, con algunas antorchas apenas encendidas y las fuertes corrientes de aire golpeando nuestros ropajes y alborotando nuestro cabello. La compañía era el ruido de las botas de mi madre y de mis botas de cuero. Y conforme subíamos podía sentir el aire más diluido y la respiración más pesada.

Volteaba de vez en cuando a ver a mi madre conforme subíamos, era una yegua de edad muy avanzada. Una edad de cuatro cifras. Mi madre ha vivido desde que se formaron los primeros poblados como una alicornio inexperta junto con mi tía, vagando como nómadas y adaptándose, y vieron este reino alzarse y ahora lo verán caer. Que deprimente escenario. Levante mi mirada al cielo, viendo las falsas estrellas iluminar.

Ver las constelaciones en el cielo cada noche era peculiar; La osa mayor, Osa menor, Andrómeda, el cinturón de orión. Todas las constelaciones plasmadas. Como un hermoso mar estrellado. Recuerdo que en el hogar natal de mi padre tenían estas mismas constelaciones y llegue a investigarlas en mi juventud y entender que mientras Equestria tenía a seres reales con vidas de verdad. En la tierra algunas eran inspiradas en leyendas, en algo que podría ser verdad o mentira. Pero era lo que lo hacía interesante, la incertidumbre. Y por eso encontré fascinación en esto. Pero ahora el ver estas estrellas tras el fin de una era de falsos dioses. Me pregunto:

¿La vida en la Tierra es la misma que aquí?

Se que el planeta Tierra es habitado por más humanos como mi familia y los divinos de Terranova. Pero a diferencia de este mundo. Aparte de no poseer magia ni magia divina, allí resuelven las cosas con violencia y sangre. No existe magia de la amistad y mucho menos armonía. Y es cuando entra mi duda ¿Esa humanidad seguirá con vida? ¿La maldición del guardián del mundo también afecto ese reino? Quien sabe, pues las puertas que conectaban con ese mundo humano desaparecieron cuando el guardián dejo de existir. Y aunque sé que condenaría a mi pueblo llevándolos a ese lugar, lo haría sin pensar. Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí.

Me detuve en seco mirando la última cuesta, mi madre se detuvo detrás mío viendo los escalones de piedra. Con un par de antorchas y unas cuantas runas alquímicas. Mi tía Sharon antes de morir creo este santuario para Freya. Era como si supiera lo que sufriría pues estas runas reconfortan su cuerpo y alejan el dolor además de darle un descanso pacifico.

Mi madre miro las runas. No reconocía estas runas, pues ella nunca estuvo del todo enterada de lo que hacía mi tía, solo sabía qué hacía magia antigua y hasta allí. Pero no sabe que estas runas están hechas con sangre de la Reina Phoenix Twonagasis y algunas hierbas curativas del santuario Everfree. Por eso relucen aun en la noche.

—Hija—Mi madre se paró a un lado mío mirando al frente, aquel muro de niebla, fabricado por la misma Freya y solidificado por la alquimia que la protegía, aunque se movía como una nube cualquiera—¿Crees que es bueno que este aquí después de lo que sucedió?

—Tienes que estar aquí, sea bueno o malo. Tienes que ver la magnitud de tus actos. Una vez fuiste una maestra de la armonía, tutora de la amistad. Y sabes que uno debe de disculparse por sus errores, y este es uno de tantos que hiciste.

—¿Qué planeas Shanalotte?

—Encaminarte a la redención—Extendí mi mano y atravesé el muro de niebla lentamente, el zumbido de la nueva al cortarse era casi silencioso, pero llamaba la atención de aquel que estaba del otro lado— O al menos saber si en verdad volviste.

Cruce el muro de niebla, estando en la cima de la montaña de Canterlot, donde las nubes desaparecían y el cielo se podía ver en su claridad y como era obvio. Aquí era el punto más alto de todo el continente y aquí se podía percibir la cortina que cubría el reino lejos de la decadencia y muerte. Aquí se podía ver a la luna como un dibujo en segunda dimensión. Un telón de tamaño colosal sobre nosotros. Y no era sorpresa, al menos para mí. Mi madre, estaba paralizada.

—¿Qué es esto?

—la cima de la ilusión—Respondí, era el nombre que le dimos. Aquí es el único lugar donde se percibe que todo esto es parte de una mentira. Y donde cualquiera puede entrar y salir a voluntad que no sea de la familia real—Equestria ya no es hogar para tu especie madre. Permitiste que el hombre entrara a este sagrado reino y ahora pagamos todos esa culpa. ¿No es así Freya?

Y en la profunda oscuridad de la cima de la montaña. Un enorme ojo dorado brillo con intensidad, esa iris rasgada se dilato al vernos y se levantó haciendo temblar el suelo. Mi madre veía al enorme dragón levantarse y sentarse ocultando la luna detrás de ella. Su sombra nos cubría por completo y su silueta remarcaba su enorme tamaño y sus dos pares de alas.

Freya había despertado de su letargo.

Cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudimos ver las escamas rojas de la dragona que sirvió de montura de mi padre, gruesas escamas ovaladas y enormes alas con rasgaduras en los bordes. Señal de su vejez y heridas de guerra. Habrán pasado cerca de 120 años después de todos los problemas, pero todavía hubo conflictos entre las sombras; El abismo, la guerra contra los dragones, Daybreaker. Y por fortuna nadie recuerda esto. Al menos unos cuantos.

Mi madre estaba paralizada de miedo mientras la dragona lanzaba bocanadas de humo al aire mientras sus pupilas emanaban esa luz amarillenta, esa luz profunda sobre nosotras. Y emitió un tenue grito para apartar la neblina sobre su rostro y lanzo una llamarada guinda, pues es mi magia la que la mantiene con vida. Al menos evita que sufra cuando despierte. Y vimos su rostro demacrado, cicatrices por todas partes y escamas quebradas. Había una gran cortada vertical en su ojo derecho tan profunda que apenas pudo cicatrizar y aquello que no, se podía notar el hueso del cráneo.

—¿Qué necesita de mí, Princesa Shanalotte? —Exhalo Freya sus primeras palabras tras tantas décadas de letargo.

—Quiero que te presentes ante mi invitada, tiene mucho que preguntar—Y Freya volteo a ver a mi madre, y sus pupilas se achicaron y exhalo una gran bocanada de humo mientras mi madre retrocedía del temor. No la reconocía, y mi madre tampoco.

—Reina Celestia, suma gobernante de Equestria. Heredera de la primera magia armónica, descendiente de la ancestral Galaxia. Madre de los universos. Guardian de categoría "Creador" En la escala divina. Y contraparte de la infame y cruel Daybreaker. Quebrantadora de amaneceres, tirana de la llama dorada, asesina de la armonía. Condenada a morir, pero salvada por amor.

Y madre no dijo nada, sabía que todo lo que supo Freya era verdad. Un dragón eterno no se le puede engañar, y Freya era uno de esos dragones desterrados.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? ¿Cómo tienes idea de mi madre?

—Porque tú lo expusiste el día que amenazaste Canterlot con tu ira. Reina Celestia, debiste morir por mis llamaradas, pero tu hija te salvo y te mando a dormir. Tu pueblo ardía por tu asesina llama, tu risa se escuchaba por hectáreas e incluso tu estudiante vaciló en acabar con tu vida, usando la magia del guardián sin nombre. Y las siete profesoras olvidaron a aquella dadora de amor y amistad aquel día en el que sucumbiste y casi derrumbas tu morada por tu temor a la muerte, por tu rencor hacia tu propia inmortalidad.

—Madre, no preguntes por ti. Pregunta por lo que de verdad importa—Mi madre me miro a los ojos. No, la Reina Celestia miro a su hija. Aquella reina que con temor en su mirada confrontaba al guardaespaldas de mi padre, aquel que protegió a mi padre hasta el último día. Y fue ella quien sufrió el mismo pesar de mi madre cuando mi padre falleció. Y bajo la mirada, cambiando su complexión. Y confronto a la dragona caminando hacia ella.

—¿Merezco morir? ¿Merezco el mismo destino que mi esposo? —Y Freya entrecerró sus ojos inquisitiva. Pues era un dragón y los dragones tienen el derecho de juzgar todo aquel ser inferior a ellos y al ser de las primeras especies en nacer en este mundo. Conocen bien la codicia, pues también ellos cedieron a ese instinto.

—Alguien como usted no merece morir—Y Freya extendió sus alas para volar por el mundo libremente, pues ella es digna de atravesar esa tela sin rasgarla y volver cuando deseé y se alzó de un salto atravesando el telón con delicadeza—**Porque usted ya está muerta por dentro. Reina Celestia, Descanse en paz.**

Y Freya desapareció de la montaña, mire a mi madre y ella estaba traumada. Freya confirmo mi temor. Y vi algo más en mi madre; Vio la montura de Freya y en ella estaba el bastón de mi padre, aquel que almacena parte de su magia. Freya no permitirá que nadie se acerque a su montura, ni yo puedo hacerlo. Pero mi madre lo notó, pero su tristeza le nublaba la razón. Camine hacia mi madre y la abrace, sin sentir ninguna muestra de emoción. Solo pude abrazarla y sentir pena por mi madre.

Mi amada madre murió cuando mi padre también lo hizo. Cerré los ojos escuchando su llanto y sus lágrimas empapar mi cabello. Freya era un dragón que compartía actitud con mi padre. Por eso la escogió, cuando conoció a Freya hace décadas antes de morir. Ella vivía desterrada del reino dragón, cerca de un rio delgado y una casa de madera. Donde el volcán se veía como una bestia, en una abandonada cueva llena de agua. Mi padre la vio como una amiga en vez de una amenaza y la retó a un duelo a muerte.

Como era obvio, mi padre ganó. Malherido, pero ganó.

Y Freya aceptó solo por el hecho de que conoció a un ser extraño tuviera una voluntad de acero y una sed de poder y eso la hizo ir al reino, incluso antes de que volvieran los Divinos de su hogar.

Pero Freya nunca contó que amaría a mi padre por su carácter, que notaria también eso que lo hacía especial, esa esencia única. Eso que llamamos "Voluntad" Y eso haría que mi padre fuera su jinete hasta el último día de su vida. Freya notaria que el amor que tiene hacia mi padre era más que prohibido, era un tabú. Una enfermedad así que sin ningún remordimiento arrancó ese sentimiento de su corazón asfixiando su amor con sus llamaradas y se resignó a vivir en la lealtad por toda la eternidad.

Regrese a Canterlot con mi madre retomando nuestro camino, pudimos volver en cualquier instante con nuestra magia, pero necesitaba. No, era una urgencia que mi madre reflexionara sobre lo poco que dijo Freya; Mientras yo veía al cielo viendo la sombra de Freya fuera del telón del guardián, mi madre veía el suelo con una mirada perdida, con una tristeza marcada en su rostro y unas apenas visibles ojeras por el estrés.

Mi madre, condenada a morir. No, mi madre murió. Pero ¿Qué queda de ella? Al verla, solo podía ver un cascaron vacío. Un cascaron sin alma, sin motivación y sin interés. Solo era un caballo blanco con melena multicolor y una espada de piedra. Un caballo considerado un semi dios por su pueblo. Y así me refiero a mi propia madre como "Un caballo" Como si fuera un animal sin pensamientos, sin consciencia. Solo guiado por su naturaleza, pero era verdad. Mi madre perdió su carácter hace tiempo y ahora no sabe qué hacer con su vida.

—Hija—Mi madre volteo a verme, con esa tristeza marcada en su rostro. Ese temor en sus pupilas—¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ser otra vez un líder digno? —Y no dije nada, solo observé aquella espada. Y mi madre lo notó.

—Cuando nací. Pensaba que mi madre era mi mundo. Apenas podía hablarle a mi padre porque le tenía miedo, pero en ti encontré esa tranquilidad. Esa armonía. Simplemente encuentre esa armonía, sin mi padre. Debe de deshacerse de esa espada, borrar toda pizca de mi padre de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? Es el recuerdo de mi amado Arturo. Es lo ultimo que queda de él y nos servirá para proteger al reino.

—¿Para qué? Equestria ya no está amenazado por ningún enemigo. **Equestria está a punto de morir, y la maldad la cubrió hace siglos.**

Y mi madre me miro a los ojos, eventualmente lo hizo con la espada mientras entrabamos a los territorios del jardín y nos perdíamos entre los árboles y arbustos para llegar a la estatua de mi padre, o el pedestal que una vez él estuvo petrificado y también su tumba. Mi madre se detuvo viendo la placa de oro que adornaba la parte frontal del pedestal y en el suelo aquella grieta que hizo la espada al caer del cielo.

Mi madre tiro de su espada y miro la empuñadura con delicadeza, pero la hoja con melancolía al tener esos grabados especiales. Y miro la ranura en el suelo, una fina hendidura, pero con sus alrededores carcomidos por la podredumbre de mi padre.

—¿En serio es necesario hija? No puedo abandonar el legado de tu padre ¿Y si lo roban? ¿Si le dan mal uso?

—Mi padre ya le dio un mal uso, y el robarla. ¡Ja! Dudo mucho que alguien sepa de la existencia de esta horrible arma. Cegadora de vidas.

Mi madre me miro a los ojos y miro la espada, vacilo mucho en tomar su siguiente paso, pero lo hizo. Giro la espada en el aire un par de veces y la clavo con fuerza en el suelo en un suave quejido rocoso y sentí la tierra temblar. Tenia miedo de lo que mi madre había hecho, pero ella o fue consciente de eso. Miré a mi madre y le sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Estaba feliz de que ella aceptara esto.

**Si Daybreaker regresa, no tendrá un arma para defenderse.**

**Y sonreí maliciosa.**

**Llevo dos ingredientes, falta uno más.**


	8. ÉL VOLVERA

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, ESPERO HAYAN TENIDO UN AGRADABLE MES Y QUE YA EL AÑO ESTA CERCA DE TERMINARSE HAYAN PODIDO LOGRAR SUS METAS, EN MI CASO HE LOGRADO MÁS DE LO QUE ESPERABA PERO LO QUE PUEDO DESTACAR ES ESTO;**

**LLEVO YA ESTE PAR DE MESES EL AVANCE MÁS GRANDE A MI NOVELA, BUENO. EL RESUMEN DE MI NOVELA, YA QUE LA HE DIVIDIDO EN 14 PARTES. TODAS DE UNA FORMA INDEPENDIENTE ENTRE SI PERO TAMBIEN DEPENDIENTES DE ELLAS. Y HA DECIR VERDAD PUEDO DECIR CON CERTEZA QUE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS HAN SIDO LA MEJOR TERAPIA QUE HE TENIDO, DE NO HABER SIDO POR ESTOS FANFICS O EL FANDOM QUE ME ACOGIO CUANDO LA REALIDAD ME RECHAZO, QUIZAS SERIA OTRA PERSONA O YA NO ESTARIA AQUI. PERO ES UN GUSTO PARA MI QUE DESPUES DE TODO, SIGA ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS, AUNQUE NO CON LA FRECUENCIA DE ANTES PERO LO SIGO HACIENDO Y LO SEGUIRE HACIENDO YA QUE ESA ES MI VOLUNTAD Y TODOS MIS PERSONAJES QUE CREE Y MOLDEE HAN SERVIDO COMO INSPIRACION Y ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO LO MISMO CON USTEDES.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 7: ÉL VOLVERA—

No podía creer lo que podía tener en mis manos, si tan solo tuviera un poco más de ambición. Ya habría empezado este juego. Pero no puedo permitir que ella vuelva, debo de proteger el libro a toda costa. Mis pensamientos eran un caos, como lo es habitualmente. Dado a mis tantas responsabilidades en el castillo y como pilar de Equestria. Debo de viajar de un lado a otro del reino si es necesario. Y en este caso me toco viajar a Terranova. La tierra de los divinos, hogar de los humanos divinos que escaparon de su viejo hogar y liderados por la Reina Phoenix.

Por lo regular ignoro sus llamados, pues no es de mi interés tratar con los problemas de Twilight Sparkle referente al abismo en su castillo y mucho menos las aflicciones que causa en su pueblo, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Me mando un corto mensaje, que a diferencia de los anteriores donde empieza con su cordialidad hipócrita y su falsa inocencia, pero, en este caso. Lo hizo tal cual;

"_Necesitamos arreglar la fisura de la ilusión"_

Creo que con eso bastó para llamar mi atención. Y preocuparme.

Es más que claro que no le dije nada a mis hermanas, ni a mi tía. Pero por todo lo cuerdo y sano. No se lo dije a mi madre. Mi madre sabe de la ilusión ya a estas alturas, pero no quiero que sepa que cualquiera puede cruzarla una vez que sabe la verdad. Y esta fisura en la tela de la ilusión podría traer un caos al reino. Cualquiera podría entrar y podría contarle al resto la verdad, aunque podría ser hasta interesante verlo. ¿Quiénes creerían y quienes no lo harían? La tentación era absurda.

Me encontraba sentada en mi carruaje; aquel enorme carruaje por el que mi madre llego a transportarse en su edad de sanidad y por ella repartía su amor inigualable a su reino. Y al ser casi un tesoro para mi madre no lo modifique para tener un asiento así que si, estaba sentada en el suelo del carruaje. Casi en la orilla sintiendo la brisa del aire mientras hojeo el libro de "La princesa del desierto" con melancolía, pensar que nací de aquí. Era peculiar, curioso. Aunque también me daba miedo pues la otra parte seguía fuera, en alguna parte de Equestria o el exterior y no quiero que ella vuelva.

—Princesa—Me interrumpió uno de mis conductores y alce la vista—Estamos entrando al territorio de Terranova, solicito permiso para aterrizar.

—Hazlo, aterriza en la entrada del palacio divino—Y señale el enorme palacio donde había ya un gran grupo de guardias humanos esperándonos, hasta acá podía oler su hedionda divinidad. Mi padre debería de estarse revolcando en su tumba. Si tuviera una claro.

El carruaje descendió lentamente mientras me paraba sobre mi carruaje guardando el libro en mi bolsa, me quite mi capucha y oculte mis manos bajo mi túnica observando como los edificios de oro y mármol nos rodeaban rápidamente conforme descendíamos hasta tocar suelo y las ruedas del carruaje rebotar en las calles empedradas del reino y detenernos en medio de la calle, delante de la hilera de guardias y en medio estaba la capitana Krysta, hermana mayor de la reina y mano derecha.

Portaba su clásica ropa militar divina; Ese saco de mangas larga con medallas en el pecho con el emblema de nuestro reino en el centro y otros tantos que no podía distinguir, en su cintura tenia sus cuchillas gemelas guardadas en su funda y solo podía observarse el mango plateado de estas cuchillas, su pantalón blanco con dos franjas doradas de igual forma con zapatos blancos con suela dorada. Me incomodaba tanta soberbia. Esta supuesta divinidad que creen tener.

—Bienvenida Princesa Shanalotte —Y Krysta hizo una ligera reverencia delante de mí, baje de mi carruaje mirando a mi alrededor. Los guardias iban armados con lanzas, espadas y peor aún. Había un par con dos armas humanas. Dos escopetas de cañón doble con culata de roble blanco.

—Veo que están en alerta máxima—No podía ocultar mi inquietud con mis palabras al mantener mi mirada con esas armas humanas—¿Tan grave es?

—Si alteza, es grave—Krysta levanto la cabeza mirándome a los ojos. Estaba consternada, y camino hacia mi derecha, fuera del reino. Que curioso, esperaba un mediocre recorrido por el palacio.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunte mientras que los guardias nos rodeaban protegiéndonos. Estos guardias no temían mostrar sus armas ante los civiles y estos no parecía importarles dado que al ver a los guardias rodeándonos sonreían con orgullo. Quizás antes de que todo pasara ya había algo similar en su hogar.

—la fisura se formo hace catorce horas a las afueras del reino, en uno de los bosques al norte.

—¿Qué hay cerca de ese bosque?

—A unos 1800 metros esta Apple Wood y a 2700 metros esta la granja de rocas de la familia Pie. En los alrededores nada.

—¿Entonces como se enteraron de la fisura? Esta fuera de su territorio que fue estipulado por mi padre hace décadas—Fue inevitable que Krysta volteara ondeando su coleta carmesí viéndome con desapruebo.

—De no haber sido por uno de mis guardias ahora mismos usted estaría afrontando la peor crisis de su mandato y la ilusión habría colapsado matándonos a todos—No negare que sus puntos fueron certeros y me mantuvieron callada mientras dejábamos la ciudad cruzando por sus murallas de mármol y torres de vigilancia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué cree que haya que hacer? ¿Qué causo la fisura?

—Cuando lo vea, no lo creerá.

Y me quede pensativa, ¿Qué habrá roto la fisura? Solo somos poquísimos que podemos cruzar esa tela invisible, pero ninguno puede romperla; Twilight Sparkle, sus amigas, mi tía, mis hermanas, la Reina Phoenix, el estúpido titan dormido en el santuario Everfree. Pero ¿Quién más? No necesito más problemas cuando afronto el problema de mi madre en el castillo, no puedo dejarla mucho tiempo sola, no debe sentir que es libre de culpa.

Cruzamos la costa donde el reino se había asentado. Mi padre les regalo esta pequeña península donde crearían su reino, casi se notaba que mi padre no los quería entre el resto de ciudades y mucho menos cerca de Canterlot. Por lo que busco un lugar alejado y deshabitado para que casi ningún pony se atreviera a cruzar el país en tren o a pie. Incluso en la ilusión aquellos que no son capaces de verlo o no saben la verdad pueden viajar libremente dado a que la ilusión es una prisión para los que saben. Nosotros los que vivimos con el guardián.

Las olas del mar chocaban con los muros de piedra de la península escuchando el salpicar del agua y empapar la tierra con cada impacto, miraba el mar y ver ese cielo azul en el infinito, aunque por ocasiones veía ambos astros colisionados y el cielo anaranjado. El mar no podía reflejar del todo bien la verdad del mundo. Si fuera más poético, diría "Quizás el mar esta avergonzado de reflejar una mentira y trata de esparcir la verdad con llantos contra la tierra" ¡Ja! Absurdo.

—Desde que comenzó este "Fin del mundo" Hemos mandado a nuestra gente patrullar los bordes de la ilusión, a pesar de que ellos no pueden verlo mi hermana trazo una ruta donde puedan vigilar todo sin interferir con los Equestres.

—¿Por qué esto no se me informo Krysta?

—Supongo porque conociéndote y conociendo que te guías por los pasos de tu padre, te abrías opuesto y serias tan obstinada que no escucharías razones. Deberías de agradecernos porque de no ser por nosotros no sabrías que peligros podrían cruzar por estas cortinas invisibles—Me conoce bien esta mujer, claro. Era una fiel amiga al guardián. Y este pudo haberle dicho algo de mí, o simplemente he descarado mucho con mis emociones. Cualquiera de las dos es válido. Je.

—Capitana Krysta, estamos a punto de llegar—Un guardia divino volteo hacia nosotros, tenia un hermoso rostro y su cabello plateado relucía con el sol, he de reconocer que esta gente es hermosa por naturaleza, sus finos rostros daban aires que eran humanos perfectos, según mis estudios humanos podría deducir que si fueran humanos ordinarios podría decir que su complexión y acento es de los países nórdicos y sumado por su belleza afirmaría más mi suposición.

El bosque estaba ya casi sobre nosotros, aunque pareciera que tomo poco tiempo, en realidad recorrimos un kilómetro a pie, pero gracias a la resistencia que poseemos no sentimos esa distancia, pero si podía sentir un calor proveniente del bosque, y un profundo olor a azufre. Si, era del exterior.

Entramos al bosque, era un bosque ordinario; Con gruesos troncos y raíces brotando por el suelo y follaje colorido y abundante. El pasto de color verde claro con algunas flores, pero no podía ver ningún animal cercano. Espero hayan huido hacia el centro del reino al percibir el peligro, y no que este peligro los haya llevado a su realidad o los haya matado. Sí, estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

—¿Puedo saber ya de que se trata? No puedo perder más tiempo paseando por el bosque, solo puedo teletransportarnos al lugar que digas.

—Lo siento, pero tiene que verlo como nosotros, si lo ve de golpe. Podría alterarse.

—¿Tan malo es? —Y Krysta afirmo. Padre, ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Continuamos caminando otro rato, podía sentir mis propios latidos en los dientes, llevo tantos años tratando de hacer lo correcto, luchando por un futuro mejor, por un mañana mejor. Mi padre no pudo hacerlo, pero yo si puedo hacerlo. Debo seguir luchando, debo seguir tratando. Y esto era lo que más me temía, lo sé. Sigo siendo una persona con sentimientos, y tengo miedo por lo desconocido e imaginar lo que se aproxime. Me aterra.

Y fue cierto lo que dije.

Me aterré al ver lo que vi, casi me caigo de lo que veía delante de mi mientras que mi respiración se aceleraba a tal punto que jadeaba y mi corazón estaba casi al borde de detenerse; Era una estatua del guardián.

Los guardias se apartaron y me quede con Krysta a mi lado, dándome su brazo para que no cayera de rodillas. Delante de nosotros había una estatua del guardián, con su nombre. Sí, **SU MALDITO NOMBRE.** Estaba escrito con sangre y alrededor había un campo de flores con gotas de sangre sobre sus pétalos y otras totalmente bañadas en sangre, la reina Phoenix estaba arrodillada llorando mientras sostenía la cabeza de la estatua del guardián. Voltee a ver a Krysta con mi cabeza temblando mientras ella me veía con tristeza, enojo y un sinfín de emociones negativas.

—La estatua la hicimos apenas el guardián dejo de existir, mi hermana no toleraba la idea de una Equestria sin su salvador. Porque si lo fue Shanalotte. Al igual que tu padre. La estatua estaba hecha de la piedra más resistente del antiguo reino, solo quedaba un fragmento y de ahí se creo la estatua, ni la antigua reina podía romper esa piedra.

—¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Qué más hizo? —Mi mano izquierda temblaba del miedo mientras la brisa de azufre entraba por un costado. La tela estaba rasgada y ondeaba con la brisa, alguien corto la ilusión del guardián cual mantequilla—¿De quién es la sangre?

—De un pony, el cadáver era de un pegaso DENTRO de la ilusión.

—¿Cómo lo saben?

—Porque acabamos de identificar el cadáver; Era Clear Skies, una pegaso de CloudsDale que trabajaba en el movimiento de las nubes. Según nuestra información, estaba trabajando en Apple Wood cuando fue asesinada. Le arrancaron la cabeza de un tajo y le arrancaron el pelaje. No sabemos dónde está la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está?

—La hemos llevado a Terranova, no podíamos permitir que su cadáver estuviera en medio del bosque, cualquiera podría haberla encontrado.

—¿Qué más saben?

—Que dejo un mensaje en la cabeza del guardián del mundo—Y camine hacia la Reina Phoenix, que sollozaba por lo bajo, miraba a mi alrededor buscando cualquier indicio, cualquier cosa que me ayudara a ubicar a este monstruo. Este ser sin alma, este demonio. Que tienta con mi reino, aquel que lucho con esmero para que siga en pie. Me detuve a un costado de la Reina Phoenix y me senté a su lado, mirando el jodido nombre del guardián escrito con sangre, y debajo podía leer la leyenda de la estatua.

"_Aquel que perdió su derecho a existir con tal de salvarnos, era un verdadero héroe"_

Aunque podía hacer un chiste de mal gusto ante las palabras dedicadas al guardián, no era la ocasión.

—Phoenix—Tome a la Reina por el hombro y voltee a verla mientras abrazaba la cabeza con sus lágrimas—Necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso aquí. ¿Por qué hicieron una estatua del guardián? Equestria no necesitaba tener este monumento.

—Necesitábamos honrar a nuestro héroe, a nuestro salvador Shanalotte—Phoenix respondió limpiándose las lágrimas—Ustedes podrán odiarlo, pero para nosotros lo amamos como es, tenemos el honor de no haber olvidado su nombre. Mi pueblo exigía algo en su honor y lo hicimos.

—Y aun así lo ocultaron para que nadie lo viera—Reconozco que al menos intentaron de todo para que solo ellos lo honraran—Admito que hicieron bien en tenerlo escondido. Gracias por eso. Ahora—Extendí mi mano hacia Phoenix y ella me miro, su flequillo estaba desalineado y estaba humedecido por sus lágrimas—¿Qué fue lo que escribió? ¿Fue una amenaza? ¿Corremos peligro?

—Nosotros no—Y me sentí curiosa por lo que dijo, ¿Quiénes entonces? Y me dio la cabeza del guardián, inspeccione su rostro y no tenía ningún daño y el corte fue perfecto que no dejo ninguna fractura. Gire la cabeza para inspeccionar el cuello, si escribió algo. Y allí está escrito con sangre con muy buena letra.

Y sí que estaba allí.

"_Pherica debe morir por sus pecados ya que su nacimiento es una blasfemia, Reinhardt debe morir por su arrogancia y falsas creencias, Raphiel es una mentirosa pues ha engañado más de lo que parece y dentro de ella corre la mentira del Límite Divino. Radiantshield verá a sus hijos morir una y otra vez dado que en un ciclo sin fin viven. Sus últimos guardianes perecerán, Equestria ardera y [Aquel que no debe nombrarse] nunca romperá su maldición. Phoenix Twonagasis, [Él] Nunca te amo pues su amor merece a la princesa. Y ella también morirá por engañarnos, por robarnos el amor del guardián. Se de todos los pecados de Equestria y mi hija también, nunca renací y puedo probar que soy real. Soy CloudChaser"._

CloudChaser. CloudChaser. CloudChaser. ¿Quién?

Voltee a ver a Phoenix y ella seguía llorando, como que me leyó la mente.

—CloudChaser fue la amante del guardián en vida, él nos relato que cuando fue a una realidad donde Celestia y Luna eran tiranos. Él se enamoro de ella y tuvieron un hijo, y cuando volvió se reencontró con la CloudChaser de nuestra Equestria e hizo lo mismo. Pero esta CloudChaser a las pocas décadas desapareció. Y nunca supimos de ella.

—¿Y cómo sabe de todo esto? Incluso sabe de su antiguo hogar, lugar que no debe nombrarse.

—No lo sé, no lo sé. El guardián no nos dijo que tenía una hija.

—Maldito bastardo—Me levante dejando caer la cabeza caminando hacia la fisura. Mire hacia ambas rasgaduras y estas si fueron hechas con malos cortes. Se veía que tuvo complicaciones para rasgar esta ahora destructible tela—Sabia que este imbécil "Legendario" Haría de las suyas.

—No le faltes el respeto—Phoenix me miro con enojo, no podía tomarla en serio con esas lágrimas. Ahora no tenía miedo, estaba enfurecida.

—¿Por qué no? Mira lo que causó. Tengo años viajando por el exterior de la ilusión matando a quien se acerque para volver a entrar. ¿sabes lo difícil que es tener que hacerlo? Sabes que hay potros allá afuera que desean volver ¿Lo sabes? A diferencia de aquí, hay muchos que saben de esta mierda de ilusión, pero son pocos que saben cómo volver. Lo ven como una salvación, pero si vuelven. Podrían causar el fin de nuestro reino.

—¡No es nuestra culpa! —Phoenix se levantó de golpe limpiándose las lágrimas—¡Hacemos lo mejor que podemos!

—¿A nuestras espaldas? ¿Qué tal si esta cosa esta en nuestro reino masacrando a seres inocentes?

—Lamento interrumpir su infantil discusión, pero no hay evidencia que haya entrado. Usamos magia de rastreo para sus pisadas, además de que no hay ninguna huella fuera del bosque, solo hay dos tipos de huella. De un humano y de un pony. Obviamente CloudChaser. Pero ¿La otra? Ni idea—Krysta se puso en medio de ambas confrontándonos. También veía en su rostro esa preocupación, pero a diferencia de Phoenix, mantenía la calma—¿Qué nos recomienda hacer princesa? No haremos nada hasta que usted nos lo ordene. ¿Verdad hermana?

—Si—Phoenix bajo la mirada recogiendo la cabeza del guardián abrazándolo.

—De acuerdo—Regrese mi mirada hacia la tela rasgada. Estaba frustrada, molesta con esta condenada especie y despreciaba a ese maldito guardián. Arruinaría mis planes si CloudChaser entrara al reino. Y recordé a alguien que puede hacerlo—Necesito que se queden aquí. Necesito ir al santuario Everfree.

—¿A qué? —Pregunto Phoenix, aunque es obvio lo que hare. Su mirada brillo en revelación —Iré contigo.

—¿Para empeorar la situación? Claro que no Reina de porcelana—Y camine hacia la salida del bosque.

—¡¿Crees que responderá a ti?! ¡Turime solo responderá a los herederos del guardián! —Y desaparecí entre las sombras de este mugriento santuario, el guardián no debe ser alabado. Debe ser condenado.

Y aunque sea el propio Arkzrimiel, lo obligare a inclinarse ante mí.

Aparecí justo en el corazón del bosque, saltándome su estúpida palabrería y falsa divinidad. Estaba delante de la estatua de Turime, aquella estatua devorada por la naturaleza con el brazo alzado al cielo, con ese casco hueco en forma de lobo con una extensa cola guinda. La lanza tenia un brote de rosa, todavía no florecía, pero era la única planta en este campo. Y comencé a caminar afrontando este ser.

—¡Turime! —Confronte esta estatua paralizada esos ojos llenos de abismo, esa oscuridad. Esa peste al guardián—¡Enfrenta a la Princesa de Equestria! ¡Shanalotte! — Y la estatua no se inmuto, se mantenía estático— ¡Te ordeno que te arrodilles delante de mi antes que toda la ira de Equestria caiga sobre ti por culpa de tu creador! Yo, ¡Shanalotte Cortes tengo el derecho de acabar con tu presencia de ser necesario!

—Tu no eres Shanalotte Cortes—La Estatua respondió, encendiendo la luz carmesí en sus ojos. Imitaciones de verdaderos ojos. Y me estremecí—Me has despertado semanas antes que los herederos del guardián traten de buscarme, debería de liquidarte. Pues tu eres aquello que interfiere con mi padre. Apestas a maldad.

—¿Maldad? ¿Osas decir que mis deseos que son malignos?

—Retuerces todo a tu beneficio, tu concepción fue un pecado para la naturaleza. Tu clarividencia no es más que una enfermedad. Tu eres una enfermedad. Mi padre fue un ser dadivoso pues perdono tu aberración, así como tus corruptas raíces—Turime movía esos ojos carmesís de un lado a otro dejando una pequeña estela tras cada movimiento—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué es esa pestilencia?

—Es azufre. El olor del mundo exterior que "tu padre" creó. Creo que has de saber quien es CloudChaser—Y Turime me miro a los ojos, no podía ver su expresión, pero sabía que estaba afligido.

—Mi misión es mantener el equilibrio del mundo interior con el exterior, una rasgadura a la tela supondría el fin de este mundo, ¿Qué has hecho Satarah? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a romper esa tela?

—Eres idéntico a tu padre; Inculpando y calumniando a la primera persona que se te cruce ¿Seguro que eres una construcción funcional? Porque si no lo eres, tampoco es tu padre.

—Y tu al tuyo; Tienes esa suciedad de humanidad recorriendo por tu sangre, con la naturaleza de destruir todo lo que tocas. Y como este mundo no es tuyo tratas de acabarlo como lo intento la humanidad hace tiempo.

—Podríamos hablar así todo el día Turime, puedo aclarar todos mis puntos del porque tu padre no es quien dice ser y tu del mío que no fue tan bueno como decía ser, pero debemos atender el asunto de la ruptura en el jardín de la Reina Phoenix. ¿Cómo lo arreglo? Tu eres el único titan con ese conocimiento. Así que dime o perece con este mundo.

Y Turime guardo silencio, mirándome fijamente. Obviamente no pestañeaba así que pareciera que se ciclo en su programación mágica mediocre pero solo pensaba.

—Usa la espada de Angelica.

—¿Angelica? ¿Acaso todavía quedo algo de ella?

—Así es. El guardián antes de perder su existencia bendijo esa espada con habilidades únicas. Puedes encontrarla cerca de su tumba. Donde también yace la tumba de Shining Armor, en el cementerio real de Canterlot.

—De acuerdo, ¿Y qué hago después?

—La usaras como aguja para coser; Su hoja, aunque en el pasado sirvió para matar a mi padre, ahora sirve para arreglar cosas, enmendar situaciones. Pues su naturaleza cambio cuando Angelica también lo hizo, así que usa la hoja para traer todo a la normalidad.

—Esta bien, lo hare—Y di media vuelta caminando cargando mi hechizo de teletransporte.

—Detén la locura que estas planeando Satarah, no eres lo que dices ser. Aquello que tanto anhelas te destruirá y cuando te des cuenta será muy tarde. Canterlot habrá caído. Tienes poco tiempo antes de arreglar esto, solo tú puedes evitar lo que se avecina.

Y no me detuve más a discutir. Tenia que arreglar esa fisura cuanto antes y desaparecí en el bosque, sintiendo como un poder inimaginable surgía en el corazón de Ponyville. Podía entenderlo, El guardián quiere que encuentren su libro. Y Radiantshield lo hará. Lo puedo ver.

Pero no dejare que el guardián juegue con mi vida, porque sino acabare con su legado.


	9. DESDE LAS CENIZAS

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO. SE QUE HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE PUBLIQUE, SE QUE HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ HASTA ESTE DIA;**

**SI, SI TODOS HAN VISTO EL FINAL DE MLP ESTE SABADO. ESPERO ENTIENDAN LO QUE DIRE;**

**+MY LITTLE PONY SE CONVIRTIO EN MÁS EN UNA SERIE PARA MUCHOS, SE VOLVIO UN ESTILO DE VIDA. SE VOLVIO EN UNA FORMA DE APRENDIZAJE. UNA ESCUELA DONDE TODOS APRENDIMOS AÑO CON AÑO Y CAPITULO POR CAPITULO COMO ESTAS HERMOSAS PONYS MULTICOLORES NOS MOSTRARON LOS COLORES DE LA VIDA.**

**EN MI CASO, CONOCI MY LITTLE PONY EN UN PUNTO DE MI VIDA DONDE TODO SE ME VINO ABAJO, TENIA LA MORAL POR LOS SUELOS. Y CUANDO EMPECE A VER MY LITTLE PONY VI UN MUNDO LLENO DE COLORES. VI UN ENORME FANDOM LLENO DE BONDAD Y COMPASIÓN. CLARO, DURANTE LOS AÑOS CONOCI TAMBIEN A PERSONAS INCREIBLES Y FUE CUANDO ME DI CUENTA QUE DEBIA HACER ALGO POR EL FANDOM. DEVOLVER EL AMOR Y COMPASION QUE ME HA BRINDADO HASTA EL DIA DE HOY. TENIA QUE CREAR ESA MISMA ILUSION QUE CAYO SOBRE MI, VER UNA LUZ ENTRE TANTA OSCURIDAD.**

**Y FUE CUANDO NACIO "EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE" CLARO, ESA HISTORIA ESTUVO FUERTEMENTE INSPIRADA EN OTRAS Y EN ESE ENTONCES NI SABIA COMO HACER UNA HISTORIA. PERO TODO FUE TOMANDO SU CURSO, TENIA EN MENTE EL OBJETIVO DE ENTRETENER A LAS PERSONAS, DARLES ESA CHISPA DE LUZ Y LA OTRA ERA MOTIVARME A LUCHAR, A SEGUIR INTENTANDO. Y FUE CUANDO CREE A TANTOS PERSONAJES, ALGUNOS REFLEJOS DE MI MENTE EN AQUEL ENTONCES. CON EL FIN DE MOSTRAR DIFERENTES FACETAS DE MI PERSONA. AUNQUE NUNCA CONSIDERE QUE TODOS ELLOS SE VOLVERIAN PARTE DE MI VIDA. APRENDERIA TANTO CON ELLOS.**

**REALMENTE PUEDO DECIR CON UNA SONRISA Y ALGO DE TRISTEZA ES QUE LA SERIE TENIA QUE CONCLUIR EN ALGUN PUNTO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES YA HABIAN ALCANZADO UN DESARROLLO QUE ERA CASI IMPOSIBLE DE EVOLUCIONAR PARA UNA SERIE DE ESE CALIBRE. Y LA VERDAD ESTOY SATISFECHO DEL FINAL DE LA SERIE. AUNQUE ERA MUY PREDECIBLE PARA LA MAYORIA DEL FANDOM.**

**Y ES POR ESO QUE EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA CANON DE MLP ES UN FINAL DIRECTO, ES POR ESO QUE YO HICE ESTE SALTO EN LOS AÑOS DENTRO DE MIS FANFICS. PORQUE NO CREO SER EL UNICO QUE PENSABA QUE LA SERIE TERMINARIA DE ESA FORMA Y ES POR ESO QUE EL FINAL DE MUCHOS DE MIS FANFICS, TERMINAN CON UN FUTURO VENIDERO Y EN LAS SECUELAS (COMO ESTA HISTORIA) SE HIZO UN SALTO DE TIEMPO ENORME. YO LO HICE ASI PARA NO INTERFERIR CON LO HECHO POR LA SERIE ADEMAS DE QUE ASI FUERA MÁS COMODO PARA TODOS Y QUE NO HUBIERA TANTAS DISCREPANCIAS CON LO CANON (COMO EL AMBIENTE EN GENERAL, QUE ES AQUI TODO OSCURO Y CAOTICO JAJAJA)**

**ESTO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDOLO EN MI PAGINA (SI QUE LA OLVIDE PERO FUE POR LA ESCUELA :C ) ADEMAS DE QUE QUIERO ESCRIBIR UNOS PENSAMIENTOS POR EL FINAL DE LA SERIE. EN FIN, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, LOS VERE HASTA LA PROXIMA QUERIDOS AMIGOS. MI QUERIDA FAMILIA DE LECTORES.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 8: DESDE LAS CENIZAS—

Era una labor extenuante tener que cuidar del reino, de vigilar a mi madre, de mantener a la gente lejos de la ilusión, de mantener la tranquilidad. Pero pareciera que cada vez que lo intento. Todo empeora. E incluso me hace desear el fallecer. Desearía morir para descansar de todo este caos. De toda esta vida.

¿Acaso este era el deseo de mi padre? ¿Acaso querría ver lo que yo estoy viendo? No creo, mi padre murió haciendo el bien, y ver que su reino está al borde de la extinción. Lo devastaría más.

Estoy en la tumba de mi tía Sharon, viendo su frágil cuerpo. Ese cuerpo bien conservado gracias a las desorbitantes cantidades de magia que invertimos para conservarla y que ahora no fuera un esqueleto. El mausoleo estaba cubierto en una gruesa capa de pasto. Pues aún muerta, su cuerpo crea este hermoso paisaje. Había plantas alrededor del pedestal donde descansaba su cuerpo, dentro de un féretro de cristal, sosteniendo en sus manos un ramo de flores. A un costado estaba su silla de ruedas con sus libros apilados. Cubiertos por el moho. Si lo deseará, tomaría esos libros y estarían en perfecto estado.

Por una de las esquinas del mausoleo había una pequeña grieta donde la luz del sol recaía sobre el cuerpo de mi tía, y esto sí era hermoso de ver. Mi madre había hecho este hechizo para mi tía, aunque sea de noche, este lloviendo o que el sol haya dejado de existir. Siempre habrá un rayo de luz que la mantenga bajo su cuidado. Pues lo último aun así se cumplió. El sol se extinguió y ahora hay un sol falso sobre nosotros, pero este haz de luz se sentía natural. Se sentía cálido y no pude contenerme y poner la mano sobre este rayo de luz para sentir su calidez. Su tibies sobre mis manos.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita? Sobrina mía—Levante la mirada, y estaba de pie delante de mí, la todo poderosa Sharon. Madre de la alquimia. Con su cabello largo castaño, con algunas pecas sobre sus mejillas. Con su vestido floreado de color verde. Tenía una larga cola de caballo que llegaba hasta el suelo y se dispersaba por el mismo.

—Tía—Y me arrodille delante de ella, apoyando mi mano derecha sobre el delicado pasto. Ella sonrió.

—Nunca he entendido porque siempre que me ven se arrodillan. Soy un jodido fantasma, ¡Témanme! —Y mi tía río a carcajadas caminando hacia su silla de ruedas mientras yo me reincorporaba lentamente—Dime sobrina mía, ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde tumba?

—Quería saber cómo se encontraba su cuerpo, quería saber si aún seguía con nosotros.

—Claro que sigo con ustedes, ¿Por qué debería de dejarlos? —Mi tía paso su mano con delicadeza sobre su silla de ruedas con una sonrisa melancólica—El mundo se fue al garete, tu padre no cumplió su promesa y tu madre está más que muerta. ¿Por qué sumarme a la lista?

—Mi padre intentó de todo para mantener el orden, el manto de responsabilidad cayó en él.

—Y nosotros quemamos ese manto al permitir que alguien como el guardián siguiera con vida—Y mi tía Sharon me miro a los ojos, con esa sonrisa, pero veía mucha tristeza, un inimaginable pesar—¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Acaso buscas más hechicería para clonar a tu madre?

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Hija, soy tu tía. Tienes las mismas enfermedades que tu padre. Si Arturo siguiera con vida y viera así a su esposa, intentaría de todo para traerla de vuelta. Incluso crear a otra esposa. Y tú hiciste lo mismo. Además, yo cree esos hechizos de transmutación.

—¿Por qué los creo? Nos dio la tentación.

—Porque como todo mundo que tiene poder, quería jugar a ser Dios. Creía que si creaba un cuerpo nuevo tendría esa vida que tanto anhele. Nunca pude tener hijos y aun cuando tu padre lo intento conmigo, no hubo éxito. La enfermedad en mi cuerpo me impidió ser feliz, de ser alguien como tu o tus hermanas. E intente crear un cuerpo, anote en un diario toda mi vida para usarlo como un catalizador, así como lo hizo Celestia inocentemente pero cuando estuve a punto de lograrlo. Me arrepentí.

—¿De qué? ¿De qué se arrepintió?

—De mis pecados. Mi condena fue estar en Equestria aun cuando merecía descansar. El guardián interfirió con mi descanso y me condenó por crear vida. Hasta eso, hizo bien. Ninguna persona tiene que crear a otras personas por su beneficio propio. No podemos suplantar a la naturaleza ni a las leyes que nos atan a ella. Y me condeno a esta inmortalidad en muerte. Y se lo agradezco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué agradecerle al villano?

—Porque así puedo ver como mi familia se cae a pedazos—Y mi tía comenzó a llorar, derramando lagrimas etéreas caminando alrededor de su cuerpo. Y yo baje la mirada con pesar—No puedo creer que la que fue la gobernante de Equestria se haya convertido en Daybreaker, casi acabado con la vida en Canterlot y que su hermana. Se haya convertido en una cobarde, mis sobrinas. Aun cuando se aman mutuamente, se tienen miedo entre sí. Y que la que debió haber sido una luz en esta oscuridad. Se haya corrompido.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Lo sé, y lo sé perfectamente—Y mi tía sonrió con esas lagrimas—Y espero no me trates de la misma forma como trataste a Turime por saber la verdad—Y negué sus palabras moviendo la cabeza con la vista al suelo—Dime Satarah. ¿Qué le hiciste a Shanalotte? ¿Qué le hiciste a la hija de mi amado hermano?

Y me aferre al artefacto que cargaba en mi mano derecha bajo mi túnica.

—Sigue viva. Eso es un hecho. Pero no es la misma persona.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Cuando el mundo comenzó a irse al diablo, ella no pudo soportarlo; Estuvo varias veces en mi mente, tratando de convencerme que había que suicidarnos. Había roto la promesa a su padre y su clarividencia solo veía luz y un jardín blanco sin fin. No había un futuro para nosotros y eso le fue matando poco a poco hasta que un día intento arrebatarse la vida. Pero intervine a la fuerza. Tomé el control de este cuerpo y a ella la encerré en mi mente. Lejos de toda posibilidad de escape.

—¿Y si toma el control?

—Posiblemente trate de matarnos, como ha perdido ya la cordura. Se guía por sus instintos y tanto como podría suicidarse a como tentar con la vida de los demás—Mi tía hizo una clara mueca de tristeza y bajo la mirada.

—Ya veo porque te sientes tan presionada. Tratas de mantener el orden sin que sepan que eres Satarah. Es algo. Heroico de tu parte. Pero ¿Por qué el cambio? En el pasado querías destruir todo lo que Arturo amaba. Incluso a ti misma.

—Porque yo todavía lo amo—Y mi tía cambio su semblante. Había recordado el pasado entre Satarah y Arturo—Todavía amo a mi padre, amo a mi padre con todo mi corazón. Podre ser una simple fracción de lo que es Shanalotte, pero mi amor por él me basta para hacer lo correcto. Además. Este mundo necesita héroes. Y aquel que se proclama como uno, no alcanza las expectativas.

—Tienes razón, este mundo necesita héroes, pero ya no pueden hacer algo. Estamos condenados. ¿Qué crees que puedas hacer para buscarlos?

—Ya los encontré. Somos nosotras, los pilares de Equestria. Las princesas del querer. Usare los talentos de mis hermanas para sellar a mi madre, usare la espada de Angelica para coser la fisura y viajare al exterior para encontrar a la culpable y valer la justicia Equestre.

—¿Y una vez que acabes eso?

—Buscare la forma de traer un balance. Quizás no pueda traer a mi padre de vuelta, pero encontrare una alternativa. Mientras que los hijos de Twilight no dejen la ilusión tengo el tiempo suficiente para planear todos mis pasos.

—Me parece bien, y espero puedas cumplirlo. Porque tu padre quería de todo corazón que Equestria tuviera esa paz eterna que tanto anhelaba ver.

—Y espero poder hacerlo, porque nosotras tenemos el poder de hacerlo. Es claro el ejemplo entre el guardián y nosotras. Siempre ha sido así. Pero necesito poder, los elementos de la armonía no sirven contra él o la maldad del exterior. Necesito algo más.

—Necesitas magia divina. Mucha magia divina—Y Asentí dando la vuelta. Tenía que regresar a la fisura cuanto antes. No podía perder ya tiempo conversando. Aunque sea de una forma amena y con una persona que aprecio tanto como mi tía Sharon—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí tía. Tengo que volver cuanto antes. Me cuesta mucho acabar con otras vidas que intentan cruzar la ilusión. Así que debo de ir antes de que alguien lo intente.

—Está bien, espero todo salga bien sobrina mía. El mundo te necesita, te necesita a toda costa y te doy mi bendición y toda la suerte para que logres tu meta.

—Gracias tía—Y camine hacia el exterior apretando la espada con una pequeña sonrisa. Podía sentir como todo progresaba bien, estaba haciendo de mis cometidos un buen acto. Por fin haría algo correcto desde que tome el cuerpo de Shanalotte. Podía ser yo misma.

Sali al exterior mirando el cielo del ocaso de Equestria, estaba a punto de anochecer. Tengo que volver cuanto antes al castillo. Y camine hacia fuera del cementerio cruzando por los demás mausoleos vacíos, en este cementerio solo había dos tumbas llenas; Las de Shining Armor y las de mi tía Sharon.

Y justo antes de partir, estando del otro lado de la puerta. Percibí un perfume peculiar; Era el olor a pino con una fresca rosa. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Cadence caminando hacia el interior del mausoleo de Shining Armor. Estaba de más mencionar su aspecto pues no ha cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces. Aunque su mirada estaba desvanecida. Debe ser difícil vivir en el imperio de cristal. Y más notorio era al verla portar una armadura de cristal plateado cubriendo todos los puntos débiles y un casco con un orificio en medio levitaba a su lado. No era momento de lidiar con ella.

Y ella no quería lidiar conmigo. Y no me importaba.

Cargué con mi magia y desaparecí del cementerio apareciendo en el bosque siendo recibida por Krysta, Phoenix… Y mis hermanas junto con mi tía. Carajo.

Mis hermanas estaban mirando por la fisura con preocupación mientras que los guardias de la Reina Phoenix habían capturado a un puñado de Equestres y divinos.

—Te tardaste—Menciono Krysta mientras sacaba la espada de Angelica exhibiéndola—¿Ya sabes cómo cerrar la fisura?

—Así es, Turime salió más cooperativo de lo que esperaba—Y camine hacia mis hermanas pegando mi mirada hacia los invasores atados de brazos y piernas y amordazados. Eran 5; Dos divinos y tres Equestres. Cada uno perteneciente a cada clase Equestre.

—¡Hermana! Estábamos preocupadas por ti—Theresa me abrazo mientras Celeste me veía molesta a un lado de mi tía que estaba consternada. O quizás resignada porque sabía lo que pasaría ahora.

—Pensé que esto sería un caso aislado Reina Phoenix—Mire a la Reina, quien estaba ya reincorporada en su papel mirándome con enojo.

—No podía ocultar de la verdad a tu familia. Tanto como tú, ellas también son esenciales para mantener el equilibrio en este país.

—¿Qué hay de mi madre? ¿Acaso sabe algo?

—No Shanalotte, mi hermana no está enterada de esto. Era mejor mantenerla a distancia respecto a esta situación—Y mi tía se acercó jalando una gran cantidad de aire que sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Mire a la Reina y a su hermana y ambas asintieron. Era un hecho que todos desconfiaban de mi madre. Y eso me tranquilizaba.

—¿Qué nos recomienda hacer primero Shanalotte? —Pregunto Krysta mirando la fisura. Insinuaba que quería que cerrara la fisura primero.

—Acabar con los testigos—Y desenvaine la espada caminando hacia los presos. Quienes comenzaron a retorcerse y dar gritos casi enmudecidos.

—Espera ¡¿Acaso si los mataras?! —Phoenix me tomó del hombro a la fuerza haciéndome retroceder. Yo solo gire la cabeza hacia ella. No estaba molesta por eso, estaba agradecida. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

—Siento mucho hacerlo, pero es un hecho. Tienen que morir.

—¡No puedo permitir eso! —Grito Phoenix desenvainando su enorme espadón dorado. Con aquel listón carmesí. Ese recuerdo de ella misma. De que murió en otra parte—Dos de ellos son mi gente, cualquier intento de asesinato desencadenara una guerra. Y no querrás eso.

—Ni usted querrá eso, "Reina" —Y guarde la hoja nuevamente caminando alrededor de los presos—Mírelos. Tan ansiosos de volver. Me pregunto qué es lo harán primero una vez los dejemos libres—Y descanse mi mano sobre un divino. Un hombre de mediana edad, entre unos 30 a 40 años en escala humana—Se tomarían una ducha, comprarían ropa nueva. Obviamente comerían un festín y una vez que se sientan cómodos. Dirán todo, que todas las ciudades están destruidas. Que todos viven en el conformismo instalado por el guardián y que estamos al borde de la extinción. ¿Y sabe que será peor? Que les creerán. Porque ya vienen de un mundo que se extinguió y cuando digan que fue causa del guardián. Se hará un caos. Se encenderá como pólvora y llegará a mi reino. Donde será un infierno.

—¡No si evitamos eso! ¡Todos tienen derecho a segundas oportunidades!

—Sí ¿Verdad? Es una hermosa frase hecha por alguien que nos dejó en esta situación—Y Phoenix se quedó en silencio, tenía su espada en mano enfurecida. Era la única con esa actitud pues su hermana sabía que lo que decía era verdad, así como sus guardias. Y ni hablar de mi familia que tuvimos que lidiar con Daybreaker una vez.

—Hermana, por favor. No te entrometas—Y Krysta abrazo a Phoenix por la espalda, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Con los ojos cerrados—Serás una reina y una mujer de admirar. Pero sigues siendo tan inocente como hace miles de años. Eras así desde muchísimo antes, y lo sigues siendo ahora. Es lindo, pero triste—Y Phoenix comenzó temblar de la ira, era cierto. Todo lo que dije es cierto. Por desgracia, tenían que morir.

—No se preocupe "Alteza", No sufrirán—Y desenvaine nuevamente la hoja de Angelica mientras los guardias iban a la fisura mirando los alrededores desde nuestro lado. Mire a mis hermanas y ellas se tomaron de las manos y dieron media vuelta caminando lentamente hasta llegar a los árboles y mirar el cielo. No lo veía, pero lloraban. Y mi tía Luna. Arrepentida, queriendo cargar con mis pecados. Me pregunto si es mi tía en verdad o es Nightmare Moon. Quien también tomo el control de su cuerpo, así como yo lo hice.

En fin.

Suspire con pesadez apoyando la punta de la hoja en la nuca del primer divino. Cortare su medula para que el dolor no sea intenso, solo sentirá una punzada y morirá. Y sin dudar, atravesé su nuca sintiendo la carne cortarse en un viscoso sonido y vi la sangre fluir por la parte superior y el hilo de sangre por la garganta escuchando como este hombre se ahogaba en su sangre sin sentir algún dolor.

En el pasado, mate a muchos divinos, pero todos los que mate se opusieron y yo no tenía ningún arma bendecida para matarlos así que acabar con uno de estos era una odisea.

Mientras mataba al otro divino con la misma técnica conversaba con ellos; Les decía una y otra vez que no nos importan sus nombres, no nos importan los trabajos que tuvieron. Si tenían familia en el exterior o si tenían cuentas pendientes antes de morir. No eran relevantes, no eran esenciales para nosotros. Simplemente eran ceros a la izquierda, formas de vida sin trasfondo. Y su muerte no nos quitaría el sueño.

Y así fue, me pare detrás del ultimo sobreviviente. Una Equestre. De hermoso pelaje y melena colorida. Era una pegaso. Tenía sus alas atadas, así como las patas amarradas. No podía predecir con exactitud su edad, pero podía decir que estaba en su adolescencia, era una pegaso como el resto. Pero a diferencia del resto. Volteo a verme, me miro a los ojos. Enfurecida, repudiándome y repudiando a todos los presentes. Podía sentirlo al verme. Como el resto, ella no quería morir. Pero esto no le aterraba. Le enfurecía. "Lo siento". Dije mientras clave la espada en su nuca escuchando la sangre gorgorear dentro de su garganta y ella al verme iba perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos y sus parpados cada vez más pesados hasta que sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y cayo colgando y yo de un tajo saqué la espada de su cuerpo mirando al resto.

Estaban estremecidos. Aterrados de mi figura. Sin limpiar la sangre de la hoja camine hacia la fisura y mire un costado y como tela ondeaba en el aire mostrando dos cielos muy diferentes. Atravesé la cortina con la hoja y la tire hacia el otro extremo, y como aguja de costura tome otro extremo y tire de regreso y así lo hice consecutivamente. Con la sangre de mis victimas como hilo hasta el suelo donde di el ultimo tirón y la tela se reencontró y se fusiono de nuevo usando el hilo carmesí como pegamento y se volvió invisible de nuevo.

Logre mi cometido. A costa de 5 víctimas. Era usarlos a ellos, o usar mi sangre. **Mejor ellos que yo. **Y la fisura había sanado perfectamente. No había que preocuparse, no había que culpar. Los guardias divinos tomaron los cadáveres y se los llevaron cargando. No me molestaba que se los llevarán porque sé que les darán santa sepultura. En mi caso, los hubiera echado a una fosa con el resto.

Y camine hacia mi familia, tratando de mantener mi compostura. Pero quería llorar, quería llorar de dolor, pena y agonía. No es mi intención el tener que arrebatar vidas, pero tengo que hacerlo. Aunque me odien por eso, es mi deber como pilar central.

Mi hermana Theresa me recibió con un abrazo mientras desbordaba un par de lagrimas descansando en su pecho mientras que mi hermana Celeste se acercaba dándome unas palmadas en la espalda. Mi tía Luna me veía con una sonrisa amarga. Sabia el pesar al que me había sometido a cargar. Y me entendía. Al menos tengo el apoyo de mi familia.

La Reina Phoenix asimilo todo, y entendió mi pesar. Y se retiro en silencio junto con su hermana sin antes dejar la cabeza del guardián en la base de la estatua, perdiéndose en el bosque. Nosotras fuimos de regreso al castillo con nuestros carruajes. Disfrutando la fresca brisa de la recién nacida noche. Y pasamos por todos los poblados protegidos por la ilusión hasta pasar sobre Ponyville. Y vi el castillo de la princesa de la amistad.

Y temí por mi vida.

Baje la mirada hacia el castillo sintiendo un enorme torbellino de poder. Era Rarity. Estaba luchando. Ya ha empezado.

Los chicos están enfrentándose ante las 7 academias de la armonía. Tengo solo unas horas para comenzar a idear mi siguiente paso. Y justo antes de llegar a Canterlot me aleje de mis hermanas para dejar la espada en su lugar.

Mis escoltas no se detuvieron y me dejaron lo más cercano al suelo y emprendieron vuelo nuevamente para rodear el cementerio en espera a que de la orden.

Cruce la puerta de acero, entre al mausoleo de Angelica. Baje los escalones con rapidez. Mire la tumba de la chica y con mucho respeto deje la espada sobre la tumba y me di media vuelta.

Y me paralice.

No.

No.

NO.

¡NO!

Estaba delante de mí, mirándome con un rencor inimaginable. Con sus ojos cubiertos en esa maldad y su ojo dorado oscurecido por el terror que la hizo perecer.

Shanalotte estaba delante de mí. La verdadera Shanalotte.

Retrocedí un paso mientras ella caminaba lentamente hacia mí, emanando grandes pulsos mágicos con cada pisada, con su mano derecha envuelta en un aura oscura. Era magia del Rey Sombra. Sí, lo recuerdo. Tome ese poder para buscar una alternativa para curar a mi madre.

Espera. ¡¿Cuándo lo hice?! No lo recuerdo todo.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Retrocediendo. Tenia que resistir la tentación. Debía de soportar esta carga un poco más. Se que puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo.

(**No**) Puedo hacerlo. (**No**) Puedo vencerla, (**No**) Sé lo que hago, (**No**) Confían en mi para liberar Equestria.

**Pero aun con toda la resistencia que puse. Me deje consumir por mí misma. Debo de juntar las 3 llaves para liberar Equestria.**

**Tengo el poder necesario para liberar el mundo de la devastación, el conocimiento para poder devorar a un Dios, y la habilidad para traer a mi padre de vuelta.**

**Padre, iré a por ti. Te sacare estés donde estés.**


End file.
